<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Equal In Love by HamHamNeedsToChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037558">An Equal In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill'>HamHamNeedsToChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Anal Play, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Simcoe can't seem to shake the tension he held onto from his would-be previous lover, Anna. So to lift his spirits, he does what any man would do. Visit Holy Grounds of course! However, he meets Lola. He very quickly finds out how different she is from the others. -<br/>"Would you mind if I called you..." She let her hands rest against his chest, making the towering man tense. "Lord Simcoe?" She smirks, watching the Colonel's expression reflect the slightest hint of aroused surprise, his breath wavering. She knew now what he wanted. He wanted to feel powerful, in control. Perhaps he had been out of control for too long, and now craved it. Again, the ghost of a smile lifted his expression.<br/>(An assembly of every Lola encounter in the show, with a bunch extra!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Graves Simcoe/Lola (Turn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cure For Melancholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should note this is every encounter of Lola that I could find in Season 4, not sure if she appears before that. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy Grounds Brothels; in normal circumstances, Simcoe wouldn't frequent this sort of place. But right now, the tension of thinking about his past love: Anna; was beginning to be too much to bear. He needed some form of release, to get it out of his system, or relieve it for the moment. When dealing with traitors and spies, the last thing he needed was to have the lingering thought of a would-be lover. Even if his heart ached at the thought of the brunette; and longed to embrace her; he had to move on.</p><p>Besides his own personal reasons, his men rather enjoyed having a bit of "slap and tickle", as he had heard once around the street. It seemed to boost their morale, and kept them focused afterward. He had nothing to complain about. All of them benefitted from the occasional visit.</p><p>He kept his breaths short here, the smell wasn't exactly easy on the nose. He could hear the occasional grunt or moan from the tents he passed, searching for a woman that seemed somewhat interesting. Some of them batted their eyelashes, raised their petticoats, winked, puckered their lips. None of them were like Anna. To him, they were on the ugly side of pretty. Beautiful, yes, but somehow they weren't as appealing as other less attractive women. One woman stepped forward, more bold than the others.</p><p>"Hey, you seem like you're looking for a good time." The blonde purred, batting her eyelashes at him as she looked up at him with shallow blue eyes. Simcoe only paused for a moment, finding her a bit more interesting since she bothered to approach. Still, she wasn't what he was looking for. The woman immediately seemed disheartened as Simcoe didn't even give her the courtesy of a smile. She even seemed intimidated, backing against the wall she had been leaning against a moment before. Simcoe sighs softly, still searching. He wasn't looking for a typical harlot; perhaps this place wouldn't have the sort of woman he so desperately needed. He was starting to lose hope of finding relief here. He might as well go back to the inn he was staying at and jerk off, hoping that would appease his lust. Maybe no one would truly be able to satisfy him.</p><p>He spotted a curly haired noirette, her tannish skin lighter in the sunlight. It seems like she has a dark relative, he thought to himself. Her eyes were deeper than the blackest depths of the earth, and he was immediately intrigued. She didn't actively try to woo him as he came near, telling him she was a bit more thoughtful and sophisticated. He took pause, stopping in front of her.</p><p>She looked up at him, thoughtful as she searched his face for an emotion. Finding none, it still told her something useful. This man missed someone, and was careful not to show his woe. He wasn't a typical visitor, as she had never seen him before. Aside from that, she could tell he needed a pick-me-up. After all, he was perusing the streets here of all places. She decided to greet him.</p><p>"Can I help you, Colonel?" She asks, glancing at the lapel on his shoulder, and his uniform. Clearly this was a man not to be trifled with. She hadn't seen many as stoic as this man. His face hardly showed much past the seemingly permanent stern expression. Beyond the deep pools of his eyes, something more fiery laid beneath; complimented by his sandy red hair that blazed brighter in the sun.</p><p>"Yes. Could you show me to your tent?" He asks, waiting patiently for her to lead him off. She nods, wondering what this man was looking for. Perhaps a blow job, as many others wanted. Maybe he wanted a more intimate interaction. Sometimes there was no telling with some men. His voice intrigued her, oddly high and polite sounding; as if he was talking to a child.</p><p>"I can." She says softly, starting to walk off toward her tent. It was sheltered rather well, and it was one of the more lavish tents, a bed and a couple amenities inside. She pulled aside the tent flap, stepping in before Simcoe followed her in. She noticed him survey his surroundings as she turned to face him, taking a seat on her bed. He really seemed tense, like someone was after him at every moment. "You seem tense..." She says softly, letting a hint of concern color her tone. Simcoe sighs softly, nodding as he took off his scabbard, and set it aside.</p><p>"I have reason to be." Simcoe says flatly, not talkative at the moment. He wasn't in the best of moods, however intrigued he was by this woman. Lola could tell this Colonel wanted something more intimate; but they couldn't have that if they didn't even know each others name. </p><p>"What's your name Colonel, If I may ask?" She questions, tilting her head, watching him pause from removing his uniform. He hadn't expected her to ask, clearly. His expression changed for the first time in her presence; seeming confused. </p><p>"Colonel John Graves Simcoe." He responds simply, now more curious about this tan skinned woman. He drapes his overcoat over the chair in the corner, turning to face her, stepping closer. "What's yours?" He asks. She grins at him, taking off her gloves and setting them on the bed.</p><p>"Lola. A pleasure to meet you, John." She purrs. Simcoe's brow furrows again, the more relaxed expression replaced by one wrought with discomfort. This man intrigued and confused Lola to no end. She loved it. Not knowing what he wanted, but knowing what he needed. Or... perhaps it was the other way around. Simcoe thought for a moment, silence taking over the tent.</p><p>"Please, call me Simcoe." He says politely. Lola couldn't help but chuckle softly, finding his formality in a place like this rather humorous. Simcoe almost seemed offended at her laugh. She sighs softly, getting up and coming close to him, looking up at him with a smile. He towered over her, but she didn't seem to notice. She looked at him as if they saw eye to eye. In that moment Simcoe seemed to realize exactly the kind of woman he was dealing with. She was confident, strong, determined. This was no ordinary woman of the night.</p><p>"Would you mind if I called you..." She let her hands rest against his chest, making the towering man tense. "Lord Simcoe?" She smirks, watching the Colonel's expression reflect the slightest hint of aroused surprise, his breath wavering. She knew now what he wanted. He wanted to feel powerful, in control. Perhaps he had been out of control for too long, and now craved it. Again, the ghost of a smile lifted his expression.</p><p>"Then could I call you Lady Lola?" He asks, a smirk curling his lip as his eyes started to roam her body. Lola smirks back at him. Now she had him; all she had to do was keep him interested. She started to unbutton his vest, carefully undressing him. </p><p>"Of course." She purrs. She was growing more and more interested in Simcoe, enamored with his surprisingly strong figure. His muscles were fairly toned, and despite him being well groomed, his chest was covered in a blanket or wiry red hair. She couldn't help but wonder laid beneath his breeches. Simcoe shuddered as Lola's hands drifted over his abs, his stomach tensing with excitement. She loved every shudder, every shaky breath she drove from him. "I can tell you want to see more."  She purrs softly, her eyes dark with lust as she looked up at him. Typically she wouldn't be this legitimately aroused with men that came to her tent. But Simcoe was different. He didn't rush to claim her, or satisfy his needs. He was a bit more patient, needy for a legitimate lover. </p><p>Simcoe groans softly, the thought of seeing her in her entirety was arousing. But keeping her body up to the imagination was just as exciting for the moment. His tongue wet his lips as he thought of what he wanted. A witty remark sat at the tip of his tongue, and he couldn't resist the urge to say it.</p><p>"I think I'd like to see your lips around my cock." He says with a grin, watching Lola's expression soften. She bit her lip. She couldn't explain why this man made made her core hot with need. Lola's stomach tightened from the sensual want to please him. Lola would've done this without the guarantee of money; but getting paid to do this was heaven.</p><p>Simcoe watched Lola sink to her knees, her dress covering her legs and the toes of his boots. He loved her deep brown eyes staring up at him as she fiddled with his breeches, pulling them off slowly. The Colonel's thighs tensed as he watched his stiff length spring up, standing proud for her. Lola's eyes snapped to his cock, surprised with his size, and how smooth his length was; fiery red hair surrounding it as well. A husky chuckle rose in his throat, almost triumphant. He knew he had her full attention. </p><p>Lola slid her hand up his thighs, pressing her fingers into his hips as she gave him a small kiss on his tip, testing the waters. His breath paused at the contact, anticipating more. Lola grins, slowly licking a line up his thick member. Simcoe groans softly, his hips bucking slightly with want. A growl rose from him, like a beast beneath the water. Lola's core fluttered with excitement at the deep groan. </p><p>"Go ahead sweetheart, I know how much you want to taste a virile man like me." His lofty tone had dropped an octave from lust, more gruff and low than before. Lola shivered, finally wrapping her lips around his tip, sucking gently at first. Simcoe hissed through his teeth, his hand resting on the back of her head, giving gentle encouragement. Lola whines softly, her eyes closing as she took him in halfway, bobbing her head on his tip. Her cheeks hollowed from sucking, Simcoe's groans growing steadily louder as she massaged her tongue into the underside of his tip. "Good girl..." He purrs softly, a deep growl coming from him as she suddenly took him down to the base. Lola was dripping with lust, his groans and praise making her stomach tense with excitement. </p><p>"Simcoe..." She whimpers softly as she pulled off to breath for a second. She whimpers in surprise as Simcoe pulled her back down, his hand firm on the back of her head. She shudders as she felt his length twitch in her mouth. He must be close, she thought. The Colonel huffs, his eyes squeezed shut form pleasure, and the growing tension in his groin. His thighs were tense, and his cock was throbbing. He couldn't help but imagine Anna below him, her brown eyes looking up at him. He got lost in the fantasy, starting to eagerly buck his hips into Lola's mouth. </p><p>Lola was surprised at the sudden motion, but was not disappointed. It saved her a bit of work, and she could focus on sucking, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive spot under his tip. Simcoe let out a shaky groan, his breath coming out as a hiss between his teeth. He wasn't going to last, his thighs tense and his stomach on fire.</p><p>"Lola..." He choked out, his hips stuttering as he suddenly came hard into his lovers mouth. Lola let out a small whimper, looking up as him as she let his length sit in her mouth. She knew from experience that she shouldn't move the second after a man came. But after that, she gently pulled off, swallowing his seed. Simcoe was breathing deep now, recovering from the sensual ordeal. Lola noticed his eyes weren't relieved, but darker with lust. She didn't have to wonder why for long. "Get up, on the bed." He ordered, his voice lofty again.  </p><p>Lola quickly did as he said, wondering what he wanted now; she knew he wasn't satisfied yet. She gasps as he pushed her onto her back. Oh, so now he wanted to take her? She lost interest for a moment, before she realized that he wasn't getting on top of her. He laid on his stomach, starting to lift her dress. His cheeks were flush with lust, pupils blown with need. Lola's stomach tightened with excitement, and she helped him lift her petticoat. She was dripping with want; her slit slick with it. The look on the Colonel's face was priceless as he realized just how aroused she was. He bit his lip, a grin brightening his expression.</p><p>"You're dripping for me darling." He purrs, gently spreading her thighs and closing the distance between her core and his mouth. He wanted to taste her, feel her quiver against his tongue. All he wanted was to make her feel good; like he wanted to do for Anna. Lola shivered with need, her stomach tensing as she anticipated the warmth of his tongue on her clit.</p><p>"I need you..." She whines quietly, biting her lip as she watched him rut his hips into the bed while he pressed his lips to her slit. She gasps softly; a small kiss, before his tongue slid up between her folds; flicking her clit as it pulled away. She shudders, her stomach tensing as she watched the taste register for him. Simcoe loved it, licking his lip. The taste to him was pure lust; he couldn't get enough.</p><p>Simcoe let out a low groan as he started to slowly lap at her clit, long smooth strokes. Lola quivered with pleasure, the flames of arousal licking at her core, making her thighs tense and her breath shake. She couldn't think or speak; all she could focus on was the unrelenting ecstasy. She watched with delight as Simcoe eagerly licked at her clit. After a moment, he closed his lips around it delicately, sucking every so gently as he stroked her clit with his tongue. Lola gasps softly, surprised at the bolt of tension that shot to her core, her stomach tightening from pleasure again. </p><p>In truth Simcoe had never done this before, but he had heard his men talking about this act a few times; along with men in the tavern he frequented. It wasn't odd to hear drunken tales of men's sex-capades in this part of town. He absorbed every good tip he had heard. He loved the way she squirmed from his touch, her lust dripping down his chin. This was nothing less that filthy, but it felt too good to stop. He bucked his hips into the bed, desperate for more friction as he mercilessly lapped and sucked at her sensitive bud. Lola cried out sharply as Simcoe sucked a margin harder, quickly swiping his tongue over the bud of her flower. He wanted to make her come, cry out for him. He loved every whimper that came from her. His length twitched with need.</p><p>Lola gasps sharply, shivering as she tilted her hips, her legs tense and her toes curling as she felt her climax creeping up on her. She clutched at the bedsheets, holding onto anything she could get her hands on. Looking down at him, she reconsidered, clutching at his unruly mane of russet hair. She was surprised as he gasped, sucking harder out of shock. Lola cried out, clutching at his hair tightly, pulling it.</p><p>"Simcoe!" She gasps, suddenly coming hard. She whines, her eyes squeezing shut as she tugged harder at his hair. Lola shivered at the low groan that escaped him, her orgasm making her tremor for a few more moments. She sighs softly, relaxing as she let her body melt into the bed. Simcoe pulled away, silent as he thought about what just happened. He had actually came on the bed when Lola tugged his hair harder. Lola sat up, sighing contently.</p><p>"Well, Lord Simcoe, I'm impressed." She purrs. It took a moment to register what happened with him. She glanced at the new stain on the sheets, and the once again stern expression on Simcoe's face. She wondered why the ardent lover she had seen in him a moment before had disappeared. Perhaps he didn't know he liked the pain of his hair being pulled until now. Maybe he felt a touch of shame, and was disappointed in himself. Or maybe he had remembered that she wasn't the lover he had wanted first. Lola didn't know just how right she was. Simcoe pulled her petticoat and dress back down, covering her. He almost felt guilty, back in the sour mood he had arrived with. </p><p>"With me? Or my skill?" He asks, his eyes deep pools once more, harder to read, harder to relate to. But Lola knew exactly how he felt. She could read him like no one else could. He was from a broken home, and a broken world; amongst broken people, and broken laws. But despite that, he wasn't a broken man; perhaps too strong for his own good. He thought himself stronger than everyone else, even if he didn't say it. She smiles at him warmly, putting her gloves back on and laying on her side.</p><p>"With who you are." She says honestly. His face wavered for a moment, surprised with her answer. Despite his outward stern appearance, he was thoughtful. Suddenly he found himself wondering who he was. He shook it off; he had to pay. Lola's smile faded as she watched the internal conflict in his eyes. This poor man was only broken in one aspect: Love. Simcoe got up, pulling his clothes on, and buttoning his uniform. He grabbed his small leather coin purse, opening it and pawing through it to find the correct coins. The Colonel had heard rates from his men, and guessed a reasonable rate.</p><p>"Ten and six, correct?" He asks, coins in hand as he pointed them. Lola hums in confirmation, trying not to let this man's sternness get to her as she picked at her fingers.</p><p>"Mhm. Though I should be paying you; for being so sweet to me." She says, emphasizing her words with a touch of sass, almost seeming sarcastic. It was her way of talking back, without actually doing so. She watched him fiddle with the coins, facing the tent flap as he raised his gaze from the money.</p><p>"I suggest you reserve your tongue for other purposes." He says, his lofty tone hardly showing his bitter expression. Lola sighs softly, watching him gently toss the coins onto the corner of the bed. Gone was the tender lover, back was the hardened Colonel, she observed. He even seemed in a worse mood now than before. She was used to this sort of thing, and she didn't let her displeasure show, keeping a neutral expression; despite the dejection she felt. Somehow things felt more personal with Simcoe, and she couldn't pin exactly why. Perhaps they came from sides of the same coin, she thought, picking up the money and tucking it away someplace safe. A gentle knock on the tent post made her look up in slight surprise. Perhaps one of Simcoe's men, she assumed.</p><p>"Colonel, sir? You'll want to hear this." The soldier outside muttered. Simcoe quickly grabbed his scabbard, heading out without so much as a goodbye. Lola sat up, watching him leave. She caught one last glimpse of his green uniform before he was gone. Still, she could hear his soldier continue; along with the rattling of Simcoe's scabbard. "Arnold caught another spy. This one you know. Caleb Brewster." He finished. She could hear the shifting of his scabbard pause; as if this was cause for thought, before she heard his footsteps quickly depart. </p><p>She hums softly, thinking about the exchange she had overheard. Typically she wouldn't bother with this sort of information. But if he came back, she may have to help him recover from any unpleasant feelings he gained in the time he was gone. He was a fighter, clearly one of more importance if someone such as Benedict Arnold was mentioned. She had heard tales of his betrayal, and defection to the British side. Clearly he was connected to this man somehow. But this spy, Caleb Brewster... Perhaps someone he had a grudge against, and was excited to get back at. In any case, she was eager to have him return. A few ideas bubbled in her head on how she could get more adventurous with the hardy Colonel. </p><p>She had more than a few options on how to really get him going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cure For Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lola decides to show Simcoe a side of himself he hadn't initially expected to encounter, much less reveal. Even so, he can't seem to get enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're in for a ride folks HehEHehE</p><p>Also, just for money reference,</p><p>1 pound = 20 shillings</p><p>1 shilling = 12 pence</p><p>I believe Lola's payment last time was 10 shillings, 6 pence. I could be wrong. They didn't exactly explain lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lola hums softly, it had only been a few days since she had seen Colonel Simcoe for the first time. She had started to  wonder if she was going to see him again. Or perhaps he was still busy with this spy called Caleb Brewster. Whatever the reason, she wasn't really focused on that at the moment. She was focused on drawing in less complex men to pay for her food and other amenities. </p><p>A short, stoat man caught her gaze. Ah, another possible client. She watched the man approach and leaned against the wall alluringly, trying to make herself more appealing. He seemed intrigued, a small grin on his face as his eyes roamed her. Lustful, confident, and generally unappealing. But money was money.</p><p>"Hello sir, looking for a good time?" She asks, a little purr in her voice. The man chuckles softly, studying her for a moment longer before nodding. She wanted to sigh with exasperation. Simcoe had spoiled her, and she missed him. </p><p>"I am. Though I'm worried your rate might be a little high for my coin purse." He admits, sighing softly. Lola took pause as she heard the steady rhythm of boot-steps, likely belonging to a soldier. She couldn't help but let a grin show as a familiar green uniform came into view.</p><p>"Indeed, her rate is quite high. A man like you couldn't possibly afford her comfortably." The signature lofty voice was a relief. The man seemed offended until he saw who exactly he was dealing with. Lola knew immediately from his reaction that this short man was a coward. He swallowed nervously, his mouth forming the words but he couldn't find his voice for a moment. </p><p>"Q-Quite right. I'll... I'm gonna go." He says quickly, waddling off to find a cheaper looking woman. Simcoe scoffs, amused.</p><p>"Don't run too fast." He says sarcastically, turning back toward Lola. She smiles up at him, happy he was back; and just in time to steal her away from a much less appealing customer. </p><p>"I see you've returned, Lord Simcoe." She purrs sweetly, her heart melting at the slight smile that brightened his expression. This is what she had longed to see. Apparently things had gone well. He nods, starting to walk with her back toward her tent. "Thanks for chasing away that coward. I'm must happier catering to you." She says with a lustful purr. Simcoe hums deeply, walking into her tent, holding the flap for her.</p><p>"I'm glad I could be of assistance. Still, I was hoping we could have a repeat of our last encounter." He says softly, taking off his scabbard again and setting it aside. Lola smiles at him still, endlessly entertained with his prose. An encounter? He really didn't know the effect he had on her, did he? She sighs softly, sitting down on her bed and looking over at him.</p><p>"I was hoping we could talk for a moment, I couldn't help but overhear your last conversation as you left with one of your men." She says softly, hoping that this wouldn't offend him. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but it was a bit too intriguing to ignore. Simcoe looks at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue as he took a seat in the chair in the corner of the tent. She clasped her hands together, crossing her legs. "Your man was talking about Benedict Arnold, and a spy you knew... Caleb..." The last name escaped her all of the sudden, and she chewed her lip trying to remember. Simcoe quickly filled in the blank, fixing his posture and subconsciously copying her clasped hands.</p><p>"Caleb Brewster." He says softly. Lola nods, wondering if he was going to go into detail about it. They both were silently reading one another. Lola decided to give him a little nudge.</p><p>"Would you mind telling me what you've been up to? Nothing too personal or confidential, I know intelligence can be sensitive in places like this." She admits. Personally she wasn't really allied to any one side, but it benefitted her to British aligned for the moment, so that's what she was. Simcoe chewed his lip, he seemed to know she wouldn't share anything.</p><p>"Very well. Caleb Brewster was one of my captors a couple years ago. I recently had the opportunity to get back at him. Arnold managed to get him in a trade of sorts. He wouldn't admit to being a spy..." An odd grin spread across his lips. "So I decided to try and convince him to reconsider." His tone was darker for a moment, and it became clear to Lola immediately that he had done something horrible to this poor man. But, considering the circumstances he had described, it seemed somewhat reasonable. </p><p>"You didn't kill him though." She says softly, reading the slight disappointment on his face like a book. He nods, sighing softly.</p><p>"No. Unfortunately that would have been too unacceptable, and I was rudely interrupted. Even so, I told Brewster that he had given me names. I thanked him." A smirk lifted his expression again. "However, that's not important. Because the interruption was informing me of a trade for two "loyal tories" taken captive, aiming to get Brewster back. These two tories, one of them I had just been informed by Brewster through his silence; was another spy." Simcoe explains. Lola leaned in, eager to hear out the rest of the story. This was actually quite interesting, in a macabre sort of way.</p><p>"What did you do?" She questions, fascinated. Simcoe chuckles deeply, a sickening grin coloring his expression. </p><p>"Well, let's say one of the tories in question was killed, and the blood money of five hundred pounds went missing. Unfortunately Brewster and the other spy got away... But that's not where the story of this other spy ends. For the sake of confidentiality, we'll call this spy... Culper. I should mention that I had frequent conflicts with this man previous, and even dueled him." Lola nods, still intently listening, awe and interest on her face. </p><p>"Sounds like a web of lies and deceit you worked yourself into." She admits, grinning at him. Simcoe lets out a lofty scoff of a chuckle. </p><p>"Indeed. Anyway, Culper had the audacity to enlist for the American Legion, likely using the excuse of his dead father to get in, "killed by rebels" was what the newspaper said. This man... In the field of lies and deceit, he holds the advantage, I grant him that. But the battlefield is my domain." He was deeper in thought now, and Lola could tell there was something else on his mind, besides getting rid of this Culper person.</p><p>"What are you planning on doing with him? If he's enlisted, you could turn him in with the right proof." She says softly. Simcoe shakes his head, holding the arms of the chair, his pointer finger tapping against it occasionally.</p><p>"No, I can't turn him in. I never got a proper confession from Brewster, he didn't sign anything... I'm going to eliminate him on the field. Eventually, the American Legion is going to ship out, and my Rangers will be going with them. When I find Culper there, on the battlefield, I'm going to kill him. Amongst the gunfire and smoke, whose to say whose knife is whose? Which gun?" He grew thoughtful again, the grin fading from his expression. Lola hums.</p><p>"There's something else troubling you. Someone else..." She says pensively, searching his fathomless eyes again. The Colonel was somewhat surprised that she could read him so easily. She was one of the first who could do this. Richard Woodhull was one of the few exceptions. </p><p>"You can tell what I'm thinking... Not many can do that." He says, actually quite impressed. Lola simply smiles, getting up and walking over to him. She was surprised as the Colonel got up. An odd twinge of something flashed in his eyes, perhaps distrust. Clearly he didn't trust her enough to approach while he was sitting. She sighs. </p><p>"The hardy Colonel Simcoe, always alert and at an advantage..." She says softly, smiling as she backed up to the bed and sat down again. Simcoe tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"I have to be. There are too many reasons to be." He says quietly. Lola felt bad for him, the way his posture was; always soldierly and stressed. She wanted to help him, and perhaps in a way he didn't expect.</p><p>"Well, perhaps I can take one worry off your back, helping you discover something about yourself." She says boldly, a grin spread across her face once more as she beckoned to him with her hand. Simcoe gave her a curious glance, taking off his boots before climbing onto the bed with her. She chuckles softly, polite as always, she thought. Finally, he asked the golden question she was waiting for; as he gently pulled Lola close.</p><p>"And what would that be?" He asks, gently planting a kiss on her lips. A tingle of heat drifted to her stomach, and she almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. He was hoping for a loving evening like the night before; but she had a more lascivious and filthy idea.</p><p>"You crave something... And yet you don't know it." She purrs against his neck, slowly kissing over to his jawline, and down to his neck. She let her hands slide around him, drifting up his back. Simcoe shuddered, starting to unbutton the back of Lola's dress as she kissed the sensitive flesh.</p><p>"What is it I'm craving?" He asks, his voice lofty still; lust not effecting him yet. Lola smirks, raising her lips to his ear, whispering.</p><p>"This." She purrs, and suddenly bites his neck, pulling at his hair roughly. At first the Colonel let out a sharp hiss of pain, his hands clutching at her back hard. But a second later, he let out the most lustful moan she had heard from any man. His grip on her softened, and he bucked his hips eagerly. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she realized she had him convinced. He growls suddenly, sending a shiver of heat to Lola's core.</p><p>"Harder..." He demanded, starting to slip off her dress. Lola let out a soft whimper at the demanding tone, eagerly biting closer to his shoulder, not wanting to injure him by accident. Simcoe let out another groan of pleasure, slightly surprised as he realized that she wasn't wearing a bodice under her dress. He was delighted at the discovery, his hands sliding up her sides to gently squeeze her breasts. The sting of the bite was accompanied by the unrelenting heat of pleasure in his groin. His stomach and thighs were tense with it, but he craved more. Even if the marks were seen by others, he didn't care. </p><p>He pulled away for a moment, but only to quickly strip off the rest of his uniform. He wanted to feel the sting of pain again, burning in his groin and making his cock throb. Lola smirks, biting her lip as she suddenly remembered something under her bed. She had encountered only one other man who liked pain like he did, and she had something just in case she met another masochist. She quickly reaches under her bed while Simcoe was undressing, pulling out a riding crop. She raised it, showing it off to him, almost tauntingly. She wasn't disappointed by the look of lustful greed and hunger in his gaze. She dared let out a chuckle as she waved the crop back and forth, watching his eyes follow it. It was obvious he wanted the sting of it against his skin. Simcoe groans deeply, biting his lip harshly; starved for more pain.</p><p>"Planning on whipping me with that?" He asks, his voice low and gruff from want. Lola grins at him, sitting on her heels as she smacked her palm with the end of it, making a satisfying smacking sound. She chuckles as Simcoe's cock twitched with need, precum dripping down the tip.</p><p>"Only if you want it, Lord Simcoe. But, if you don't want it, I'll put it away." She teases, starting to put the crop away. She gasps softly as he suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly, stopping her. His pupils were blown with lust, and his breath was heavy. She hid her shock, and the bolt of excitement that shot to her groin as he responded.</p><p>"I need it." He groans, letting go of her wrist as he turned to show his back. "If you make me come with this, I will do everything I can to make you feel like royalty." He purrs huskily, taking a deep breath. Lola shivered as she watched his muscles tense. She remembered the bliss of feeling his tongue against her clit, how soft and warm it was. </p><p>"Well, in that case I may have to take things up a notch." She waved the crop through the air quickly, watching him flinch from the swishing sound. "Scared?" She teases, Simcoe growls quietly in warning, sitting on his heels as he sat up straight, his back completely exposed. She smirks, bringing the end of the crop to his back, tracing his spine and the curve of his sides. "You're going to love the high you get from this." She purrs, suddenly raising the crop again and swatting it sharply against his upper back. </p><p>The sharp smacking sound was immediately followed by a low satisfied groan from Simcoe, his back tensing. A sharp bolt of heat shot to the Colonel's groin, his cock throbbing with need. The Colonel couldn't resist bringing his hand down to his cock, firmly gripping his length. Lola smacked him again, making Simcoe groan louder; his hand gradually stroking his length faster. She smacked his side this time, making him cry out more sharply; his hand pumping faster with every hit. The tingling heat of pain only complimented the blaze of pleasure between his legs. Lola suddenly realized that he was jacking himself off. She smirks deviously.</p><p>"Who said you could touch yourself?" She asks suddenly, suddenly cracking the crop across his lower back. Simcoe yelps in surprise, his aching member leaking as he brought his hand away from it. His breath was quicker now, longing for more. </p><p>"Me." He growls confidently. Lola tsks, shaking her head as she traced shapes onto his back again.  </p><p>"No no... you're going to sit still. And keep your hand away from your cock." She orders, suddenly bring the crop down onto his back down, once, twice, three times. The shuddering groan that poured from the Colonel's mouth brought heat to Lola's core. </p><p>"A-Ahhh-hh..." His breath shook and his body trembled from the intense pleasure he felt. But with the lack of stimulation, he wasn't going to climax for a while. She suddenly had a lovely idea, a devilish smirk spreading across her face. </p><p>"I want you to count every hit. If you lose count, we'll stop for a minute." She says with a smirk. Simcoe shivered at the idea, nodding in agreement. She hums softly, tapping his arms with the crop gently. "Put your hands behind your head." She orders, a smirk lifting the corner of her lip. The Colonel swallowed, doing as she said. He was quivering with anticipation, wondering when she was going to hit him again. Simcoe gasps sharply as he felt the sting of the crop against his back, and he started to count; his voice wavering.</p><p>"O-One, two, three, four, five..." He continued to count, and she paused at thirty, giving him a slight breather. He almost sobbed, his cock pink and dripping with lust. The groan that streamed from him was needy and pleading. He wanted to beg, wondering if that was what she wanted. Lola was just as indisposed, lust dripping down her thighs. The tension in her core was beginning to be unbearable. She circled around him so they were face to face. She loved the position he was in.</p><p>His chest was puffed out with his arms flexed, hands holding the back of his neck; sitting on his heels, his thighs tense and his twitching cock standing at full mast. It was truly an impressive sight; she would look at it all day if the temptation of pleasure wasn't present. He looked at her with lust darkened eyes, his gaze hungrily taking in the view of her. Well- at least until his eyes locked onto the riding crop. She chuckles at him, smirking at the way he was squirming.</p><p>She quickly started to smack him with the crop again; against his thighs, against his chest, against his sides. Simcoe's face twisted constantly from the merciless stream of pleasure and pain, his voice growing hoarse from moaning. </p><p>"Th-Thirty one... Thirty two..." He kept counting obediently, his poor length was leaking still, dripping down his balls. Lola groans softly, her stomach tensing as she watched this strong man quake and cry out in sensual pleasure. Simcoe groans sharply, desperate to come now. He gave her a pleading look, knowing she could tell what it meant. His brow was furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut as he got closer. Lola huffs.</p><p>"Good boy..." She praises, her eyes glancing down at his length with a mischievous grin. Simcoe was unaware of what she was planning now, holding back the urge to buck his hips. Lola smacked Simcoe's aching length with the riding crop, being a bit more gentle; but it got the exact effect she had hoped for. Simcoe was a moaning mess, crying out as she repeated it over, and over, and over. Finally the Colonel couldn't hold it back anymore, his groin flooded with concentrated heat. It was released with an intense cry of ecstasy. He came hard onto the sheets, his expression blissed out with content. </p><p>Lola couldn't help but giggle quietly as Simcoe collapsed backward onto the bed, his thighs tensing with a few aftershocks. It was oddly cute, despite the masochism a moment before. He let out a soft whimper, his eyes fluttering open. They locked eyes again, sharing a meaningful gaze. </p><p>"Remember what you promised me, my lord?" She asks with a grin, leaning over him playfully. Simcoe hums, nodding once.</p><p>"Mmm... A moment of respite... Please." He says politely. Again with the manners. This man drove her crazy; but she loved every minute of it. He was taking her for a ride down the crazier side of lust, and she was loving every turn and curve along the path. And perhaps she could convince him to take more taboo stops on the way. Not today, but some other time.</p><p>She gently ran her hand over his chest and abdomen, smiling at the soft shudder that went through the Colonel. His skin was covered in red spots from the whipping, and Simcoe shivered as her fingers brushed over each welt. He clearly loved the tender attention, even if he said nothing. </p><p>"Take all the time you need, I'll be just as excited when you're ready." She purrs deeply, gently caressing his cheek. She loved the sweet smile she got from him in this moment, his eyes deep with love. Though she knew he wouldn't say it; there was a haze of doubt in his expression, mistrust. Still, he sat up slowly and gently lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking her with his thumb. </p><p>"You're a lovely maiden, Lola... Let me show you what I can do for you." He purrs softly, grinning. Lola's stomach tightened with excitement as she followed his lead, laying back on the bed. </p><p>Simcoe smiles, letting his hands drift up her sides and he settled himself between her legs. She gasps softly as she felt his length press against her groin. She expected him to try and slide in, but was surprised as he simply lowered his head and started planting kisses on her breasts. She shivered at the warmth of his lips and breath on her chest. He was surprisingly gentle, his hands coming up and carefully massaging and squeezing her. She whimpers softly, her breath shaking as his lips grazed her nipple. He hums, his eyes closed as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud. A soft whine made him pause for a half a second, as if he was unsure.</p><p>But as her hand rested on the back of his head, he continued, groaning softly as she pulled his hair gently. He sighs contently, sucking gently as he flicked his tongue up and down over her nipple. She whimpers with each stroke of his tongue, her legs tensing and her stomach tightening with lust. He gently pinched the other nipple; rolling it between his fingers and running his nail over it delicately. She whines desperately, her hips bucking up a bit. She wanted to feel his length throb inside her, filling her to the hilt with his girth. </p><p>She whines softly, looking down at him as he continued to endlessly suckle and tease her. She squirmed with need, her stomach tense with heat. Simcoe pulled away from her chest after a few minutes, thinking she was sufficiently horny. </p><p>"Ready for me darling?" He asks with a smirk, his eyes dark with lust. Lola groans softly, nodding eagerly. Her hand was still in his hair, and she tugged at it again, making him moan softly. He growls deeply, moving down so his mouth was near her slit again. She shivers at the thought of his tongue, but desperately wanted his length.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." She whimpers quietly, spreading her legs wide for him. Simcoe chuckles softly, sliding his fingers over the dripping wetness, covering his fingers with it. He loved the way she quivered from his caresses, and he presses his lips to her clit, planting kisses on her gently. "Please..." She begs, tugging at his hair again. He growled in warning, slowly sliding two fingers into her. She gasps loudly, whimpering as she bucked her hips into his hand. He chuckles deeply.</p><p>"Just my fingers are enough to rile you up?" He asks with a smirk, curling his fingers against her sweet spot gently. She gasps at the twinge of pleasure that shot through her core, making her tighten around him. He gasps softly, almost mocking. "Oh, you'll be dripping more in a moment." He purrs huskily, leaning in and lapping at her clit gently. She gasps loudly as he slowly and firmly rubbed her g-spot, carefully not to press too hard. He groans softly as he listened to her whimpers of pleasure and want. </p><p>Lola whines sharply as Simcoe circled his tongue around the sensitive bud, gradually moving faster. Lola whines loudly, crying out in pleasure as he started rubbing her sweet spot in small circles. He chuckles softly in triumph, knowing she was getting close quickly. He began sucking gently, careful not to do it too hard. </p><p>She was shaking with pleasure now, her legs quaking so bad he had to hold one still with his free hand. He huffs, relentlessly lapping at the sensitive pearl; still quickly rubbing her g-spot. She cries out, feeling the tension of climax quickly building in her groin.</p><p>"S-Simcoe!" She yelps, suddenly coming hard around his fingers as he continued rubbing and licking, showering her in pleasure. She whimpers, shaking as he continued pleasuring her for a moment. When she shook more violently, he finally stopped, giving her relief. He sat up, licking his lip with a devilish smirk. Lola shivered.</p><p>"I really hope you're coming back again, I love being able to please you." She admits, though she wanted to say she loved him; Lola knew he would have recoiled if that phrase passed her lips. He hums softly, wiping his mouth before grabbing her dress and helping her get dressed.</p><p>"Pleasing me, and getting pleasured in return." He corrects, still a triumphant smile on his face. Lola smiles, helping him get her garments on. He delicately helped her get her gloves back on, his hands caressing hers. She was surprised at the gentleness of his large and admittedly rough hands. </p><p>"Yes..." She looks into his eyes again, and this time she was surprised by the question he asked.</p><p>"You look me in the eyes so often... Many have trouble doing that, while staying brave." He says flatly, his tone lofty once more. At this point his odd voice had become a normality, and she didn't notice. She sighs softly, wondering what she should say. After a moment of silence his gaze drifted away from hers; he got up, grabbing the pieces of his uniform and starting to get dressed again. Finally she couldn't take the quiet pause.</p><p>"Something else is troubling you today. Something new we didn't discuss..." She paused as he looked at her like she had three heads. Clearly he was shocked that she could read him so easily. It was like she knew him better than he knew himself.</p><p>"How can you be so sure? Something troubling me, or someone? And who?" This almost came off as offended, after all it was none of her business what was bothering him. She sighs softly, frowning as she looked up at him. There was a deep sadness within him, likely the culmination of a troubling childhood, or a lover he couldn't have. But for now she focused on the anger. She was convinced it was someone troubling him, not something; a rival perhaps, an enemy.</p><p>"Someone," She responds at first. "someone not too unlike that spy. Unfinished business." She answers bluntly, looking up at him. Simcoe was slightly surprised, blinking a few times as he turned to grab his scabbard; this was dragging on for too long. She kept going, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Someone you weren't able to properly deal with." She says softly. Simcoe took pause once again, surprised. He let out a small scoff. This woman was full of surprises, one after another. He put on his scabbard, and turns toward her, hands calm by his sides. He stood there; silent as he stared at her, trying to read her the way she did for him. With no luck, he finally gave her an answer.</p><p>"You couldn't be more correct..." He says with a scoffed laugh, going on. "The previous Major of Setauket, in a little town near oyster bay... Major Edmund Hewlett. He was the reason I was dishonorably discharged and sent to Philadelphia to do paperwork instead of being a Captain under the his wing. He wronged me. I was going to get back at him once I had obtained my present position. Over and over we clashed- but... Then he suddenly leaves for Scotland after he finds out..." He pauses, deciding to omit a certain detail. "Anyway, I never got to get back at him. To extinguish this flame that had grown too hot between us." He sighs, his hands clenching into fists with frustration. "Unfortunately I won't ever have the chance to reconcile my conflict with him." There was a blazing fury in his eyes, and Lola could see the embers.</p><p>"You want to kill him." She deduces quickly, watching the ghost of a delighted smile creep across the Colonel's face. A sickening smile of dark and dangerous intent. Lola didn't know why, but she started smiling too. The darkness in him only made him more interesting, more intoxicating. Every moment with him changed her, infected her; but she couldn't get enough.</p><p>"Yes." Simcoe openly admits, a touch of bitterness coming to his expression as he realized he would never get the satisfaction of seeing the life fade from the Major's eyes. Lola gets up, a grin on her face as she sauntered up to him, putting her hand on his chest.</p><p>"You may not have the chance to kill Hewlett, but you can take care of Culper." She points out, a similar smirk coming to her lips. The Colonel's expression lit up at the reminder. He chuckles softly, leaning in and kissing Lola on the lips tenderly. She sighs softly, melting into him. </p><p>A knock on the tent post made Simcoe pull away quickly. She had to refrain from laughing at the wide-eyed glare of anger in his eyes; staring at the tent flap.</p><p>"Falkoff, if you keep interrupting me..." He growls, before Falkoff quickly responded, not letting Simcoe have the chance to get too angry.</p><p>"Sir, it's important. You'll enjoy hearing this." He says convincingly. Simcoe's look of anger faded slightly, and was replaced with some curiosity. He glances at Lola, and faces the tent flap; hands by his sides once again, posture tall and soldierly.</p><p>"Come in. You can say whatever you need to say in front of Miss Lola as well." He says curtly, a touch of impatience still in his tone. Falkoff steps in, his eyes meeting Simcoe's with submissive obedience. He swallows, glancing at Lola curiously, before looking back at his Colonel. </p><p>"Sir, Major Hewlett is back from Scotland. In New York." He says quickly, keeping eye contact with Simcoe. The Colonel felt a rush of excitement in his chest, his heart pounding faster at the realization he would be able to deal with Hewlett after all; once, and for all.</p><p>"Good work Falkoff. You're dismissed." He says softly. Lola had a beautiful view, watching Simcoe's dark heart lift, and his expression brighten. She couldn't help but chuckle softly as Falkoff left the tent.</p><p>"Looks like you'll have the chance to put out Hewlett's flame after all." She says, grinning at the Colonel. Simcoe smirks, taking out his coin purse, smiling back at her.</p><p>"I will. I promise I shall." He growls confidently, taking out out two pounds from his coin purse, almost four times the amount he had paid last time. He happily hands her the coins, and shoots her a playful wink. He was in a very good mood. Lola grins, tossing the coins in her hand, listening to them jingle.</p><p>"Go get them, Lord Simcoe." She teases playfully. The Colonel grins, smirking at her as he turned and left the tent. Once again, no goodbye; but they didn't need to say anything. They both knew they had already exchanged it in a glance. </p><p>She sighs softly, very much in love as she plopped down on her bed, looking at the coins in her hand. This was a hefty payment, and one she very much deserved. Still, it was one she didn't need. His love was payment enough, even if he didn't say it. </p><p>"What a curious man you are, John." She mutters softly, tucking away the money and laying back on the bed. She would have to think about how to please Simcoe even more the next time she saw him. She would start planning it tomorrow; she thought; laying back on her bed and falling into a deep sleep. Her dreams were laden with kisses and caresses from her darling Colonel Simcoe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Cure For Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simcoe's plot to kill Hewlett is in place, but he's unsure if he wants to go through with one aspect of it; struggling with an inner turmoil even Lola can't deduce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to do the rest of the story in this chapter buuuut... kinda got long. So, you guys just have an extra surprise chapter! Lucky you! </p><p>And what a fun Chapter the last one will be. &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simcoe walked through Holy Grounds with his head held high. He was confident in his plan to have Major Hewlett's life extinguished. Simcoe had spotted Edmund at Rivington's the night before. His heart was pounding with excitement, while the Major's most certainly fluttered with fear. He would deal with Hewlett tonight, in the most gruesome way he could get away with. However it required something less savory that he would have preferred not to do. In any case, he planned to have a lovely evening with Miss Lola on the side.</p><p>Music was in the air, along with the less pleasant smells that came from Holy Grounds, people laughing and chattering and generally having a good time. He didn't pay any mind to any of the ambiance, focused on finding his lover in the alleys. As he turned a corner a harlot in a red dress greeted him. </p><p>"Hello.~" She purred alluringly, watching him look at her for a moment before continuing to walk on. She seemed offended. "Aye..." She pouts bitterly. Oh joy, a woman coming after me; he thought sarcastically. She didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Lola, now in view. His eyes met hers, and she quickly pushed away the redcoat who was ogling her with a small scoff. </p><p>She tilted her hips, smiling at him as he walked closer. She sighs happily, watching him grin with delight. Lola loved watching him; however uninteresting he seemed to some, she knew better. She knew he was up for another night of passion from the look on his face.</p><p>"Lord Simcoe." She purrs playfully, doing a little courtesy as he stopped in front of her. The grin plastered on her face was goofy and witty. Simcoe returned the favor with the slightest of bows, and wave of his hand.</p><p>"Lady Lola." He responds, closing the distance between them as she let out an amused chuckle. She was in a playing mood, and he was happy to reciprocate. She gave him a pleased look, meeting his gaze easily.</p><p>"Care to see my castle?" She teased, studying his gaze for a long moment. Simcoe stared back, wondering if she could see every part of his plot for the night.</p><p>"I do, tonight." They were so close they could see every detail of each others expression. "All night if you can keep it free." He says softly. Lola was slightly surprised at this. All night hm?</p><p>"Well now..." She says in a whisper, her eyes drifting down to Simcoe's gloved right hand as he brought it up to his uniform, fishing out a little leather pouch of coins. He held it up as an offer between two fingers, showing it to her.</p><p>"Pretty please?" He asks cutely, waiting for her to take it. Lola looked up from the pouch of coins, knowing immediately that she was going to go out and buy things for the night ahead. She met his gaze with a gleeful smile, accepting the pouch of coins with a gentle hand. She glanced back down at the purse, surprised at the weight of it. There must have been at least 5 pounds worth of coins. She smirks, looking into his eyes again to make sure he was serious; he was.</p><p>"See you at six." She says with authority, raising her hand to his chest and grazing her fingers over him. She kept his gaze as she started to move past him. She was delighted as he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen from him, his gaze tilting down as if he were embarrassed. Lola couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she watched Simcoe walk down the alley, heading to god knows where. </p><p>She hated to see him leave, but loved to watch him go. Even with the ridiculous hat he wore, he was a strong giant. One with a dangerous heart, and intoxicating lust. Regardless, she had some shopping to do, and not too much time to do it. </p><p>***</p><p>Simcoe on the other hand, had a plan to carry out. He had to make sure to was flawless, no matter what; or who; was in the way.</p><p>He walked forward with single-minded intent, getting to his men [Motlow and Brant] who were going to help him with the kidnapping and murder of Major Edmund Hewlett. He spotted two of his men in commoners clothing, standing by a cart. He wanted to scoff. They were standing around like a couple of sore thumbs. He should've given them instructions on how to not look so shady. He stops in front of them, his expression blank as usual, a far cry from the beaming smile he gave Lola.</p><p>"I saw Hewlett at Rivington's but I didn't see you. I thought you were supposed to be following him." His tone with them was stern, a few octaves lower than his typical loftiness. Brant glanced at Motlow, as if to look for an excuse; finding none he simply responded himself.</p><p>"We were fetching the cart, Colonel." He says, almost annoyed. After all, Simcoe had asked that they get a cart. Simcoe tsks quickly, almost cutting him off.</p><p>"Ah-ah. No "colonel" or "sir." You're not a Queen's Ranger today remember?" Brant nodded quickly, as if to say: That's right, I forgot. "You found something to cover his body, yes?" Simcoe probed, keeping his voice somewhat hushed. After all this places had a few redcoats crawling about. Brant gave a curt nod, wetting his lips with his tongue before glancing at Motlow again.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be easier to do him in the street?" He asks, trying to find a way out of all the work and running around to make things perfect for the Colonel. In all honesty he didn't really agree with how he wanted it done. That point had been made clear. But Simcoe had a counterpoint for everything.</p><p>"Major Hewlett is a commissioned officer." His tone sour, clearly he thought this man to be an idiot. His mouth seemed to be the only indication of the change in his mood, his brow never moving an inch. "His murder will be investigated, and any third party will point straight back to us." Motlow looked at the Brant blankly, sort of agreeing with the Colonel, and also not. Still, he didn't want to get scolded or be victim to the Colonel's sharp tongue. Brant was not so wise, giving a curt nod as he realized something crucial; a flaw, he thought. </p><p>"Pardon me, sir, but..." He took a moment to respond, likely realizing he had accidentally called Colonel 'sir.' "isn't that whore of yours a third party?" He emphasized the word Simcoe dreaded for Lola to be called, even if it was somewhat correct.</p><p>"Miss Lola will be quite unable to testify." He spat in annoyance. Brant stared at him, unknowing to the rest of Simcoe's devilish plot. "She'll be the tragic victim of the men who overheard poor Major Hewlett's anguished cries from her tent, and were moved to avenge him." He says quietly. The twisted nature of Simcoe's plot dawned on his men. Simcoe planned to kill Major Hewlett in Lola's tent, and then pin the deed on her by leaving. The redcoats who heard the commotion would find the body with Lola, and likely shoot her on sight. In all honesty, it would hurt Simcoe to do this to Lola. But killing Hewlett was more important to him than being a lover to a woman of the night.</p><p>"I made a vow to deal with Hewlett face-to-face." He stared at his men with dark intent, making his point abundantly clear; this plan was not to fail. "You will bring him here alive. And I'll be in Miss Lola's tent, killing time till you do." He says, his voice less firm now as he finished chewing out his men. He watched Motlow and Brant leave, and he promptly made for Lola's tent. </p><p>He knew exactly where it was by now, he had visited her tent twice now. Even if the labyrinth of alleys was a bit confusing, the usual harlots were in the same spots, almost acting as markers to guide him through the maze. Besides, if he needed to he could probably ask a regular where her tent was. As he walked up to her tent, he simply pulled the flap aside and walked in, not bothering to knock on the tent post.</p><p>He was surprised as he found she wasn't inside. He almost let a frown come to his face. He loved the way she smiled at him, made him feel loved for the first time in a long while. He shook his head. Love is weakness, he told himself; if only to save him the pain of losing Lola that night. If he grew too attached, he wouldn't be able to go through with this. He sighs, sitting on her bed.</p><p>She would be able to read him like a book. Would she know if he had a plan to kill Hewlett, but it meant she would perish in the aftermath? He hoped not. All of this rested heavy on his shoulders, and for once, he slouched; elbows on his knees and his hands laced together. His leather gloves squeaked slightly as they pressed against each other. </p><p>He wondered if she had already read his plan, in the endless ocean of turmoil in his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Lola was blissfully unaware that Simcoe had arrived early at her tent, perusing some of the less legal street vendors hidden in the back alleys of Holy Grounds. Many of them had normal looking stands, but if you knew the right people, or the right words to say, they would let you in on a few items they had gotten from privateers. Usually they had expensive things that Lola wouldn't typically be interested in; silk, fine cigars, fine alcohol, jewelry; amongst other things.</p><p>She stopped at a couple run vendor. She knew the lady as a fellow woman of the night, and her sleazy husband was- well... himself. He didn't seem to be very bright. The woman gave him a warm smile, knowing Lola was here to examine the more taboo wares they had.</p><p>"Lola, welcome back. Curious like always, or are you actually going to buy something this time?" She jabs playfully, a twinkle in her eye as she leaned over her stand, which had a few boxes of fruit and cheap booze. Lola glanced over her shoulder to make sure no redcoats were around.</p><p>"Well I was hoping you had fruit riper than this." She says softly. The lady nods at the correct code, also glancing around before leaning forward even more.</p><p>"We've got some real fine Madeira, and since I like ya I'll throw in a cup if ya buy some." She says with a smirk. Lola grins, thinking about it. That would probably make him happy, she thought. After all, making love was thirsty work. </p><p>"How much?" She probed. The lady glances at her husband, but there was a dull look in his eyes. Sometimes Lola wondered if her husband was even conscious. </p><p>"1 pound." She responds simply. Lola chewed her lip, wondering if she could gouge the price a little bit.</p><p>"If you add a bottle of oil to that, you've got a deal." She says with a grin. The Lady smiles back at her, clearly on the same page.</p><p>"Madeira and oil? An interesting combination. What are you planning now, eh?" She asks with a grin, grabbing a cloth sack and packing the items carefully. Lola smiles, wondering if she should tell her as she took out the coin pouch Simcoe had given her. The lady stared at the purse with shock, her jaw dropping open as Lola responded.</p><p>"A long night with a Colonel I've grown fond of." She admits. The lady chuckles, shaking her head with amusement as she traded the bag with Lola for a few coins. She counted them quickly, responding just in time to catch Lola walking away.</p><p>"You be careful with that love thing Lola!" She warns. As a harlot herself, she knew love could be a fickle thing in this business, especially with the men that treated them like sacks of meat with holes. Lola didn't give her an answer back, but she knew what the lady meant. Either way, she was happy with her first purchase. Now, all that was left was to check in with her favorite person to talk to. He was a molly, and a very flamboyant one at that; he was always trying to catch men's gazes in the background; hoping they would stare back. It was a bit of a walk to his stand, but it was all worth it at the joyous greeting she got.</p><p>"Lily flower! You're back!" His eyes were smiling as he leaned his head on his hand, his smile a beacon in the sun. Lola giggled at his playfulness, resting her hand on his stand. He had a bunch of woven items for sale, clothing he typically made himself, and rugs or mats he had traded for. He typically had to use his charm to sell these for a high price in order to turn a profit. Still it seemed to work for him. </p><p>"I certainly am James! You know I could never be gone for too long." They exchanged a playful chortle as they grinned at one another. "Anyway, I was hoping you could show me some curtains..." She signals. James blinks, making a face of realization before quickly sliding a curtain over to give them privacy. He had a curtain rail there to showcase them, but it also made deals like this much easier; hiding them from view. Now, James sold more amorous items on the down-low. Most of them illegally obtained. He pulled out an ornate wooden box, opening it and turning it to show Lola. He had the biggest, dumbest smile on his face as Lola held back a laugh. </p><p>Inside the box lined with velvet were a few leather, wood, and ivory toys. Lola skipped right over the leather dildo, knowing that it would be the most difficult to keep clean. The wooden toys were much more appealing, the smaller of the three being a dildo, except it was a smoothly carved line of beads. Each one was connected to another, and it was beautifully finished with varnish. And there were a pair of average sized wooden dildo's beside it. The ivory toy was much larger, rivaling even Simcoe's length.</p><p>"These are beautiful... And expensive I imagine." She says with a laugh. James chuckles as he responds. </p><p>"Oh, but it'll be worth it! 1 pound for the leather, 2 pounds each for the wooden ones, 5 for the ivory." He says with a smile. Lola wasn't fooled by his grin. She knew what was up. The wooden beads were a definite yes, but now she was stuck between choosing the larger more expensive ivory toy, or the other smaller and cheaper wooden one.</p><p>"5 seems a little expensive..." She admits, staring at the ivory toy thoughtfully. She dumped the contents of her coin purse into her hand, finding out that she had 6 pounds and ten shillings left. Not quite enough for both the beads and ivory toy. "James can you be a dear and lower the price a tad?" She asks politely. The Molly sighed dramatically.</p><p>"Lolaaaaa." He droned on. "It was hard enough to gouge the price from the privateer..." He says with a pouty frown. Lola chews her lip, smirking as she thought of a way to convince him.</p><p>"Tell you what. I pay you 6, and I'll keep an active lookout for another stylish man." She purrs, smiling as she saw his eyebrows jump up.</p><p>"Deal!" He scrambled for a cloth bag, until Lola raised the bag she already had. He chuckles apologetically, palm open for the coins as he let Lola take the two toys she wanted. James smiles at the jingle of money in his hand, quickly stuffing it in his pocket as he put the box away. "Thanks Lily flower." He winks at her, pulling the curtain back into its usual place. Lola nods, winking back as she started walking back to her tent. She couldn't wait to see the look on Simcoe's face when she brought out these items to use. Unbeknownst to her, she would see his reaction much sooner than she thought. She walked into her tent, almost jumping out of her skin as she was surprised by Simcoe's presence. </p><p>"John!" She gasps, her hand flying to her chest as it felt light with adrenaline at the scare. The Colonel's brow furrowed a little, immediately apologetic as he stood up to greet her.</p><p>"My apologies Lola... I thought I'd come by early, but when you weren't here I decided to wait." He says softly, gently holding her arms. He was starting to feel regret for choosing Lola in the first place. Lola could see the remorse in his gaze immediately, but assumed it was guilt for scaring her. She sighs softly, setting the bag down and taking his hands into hers.</p><p>"It's alright, you're forgiven. I didn't think you'd be here early..." She says softly, walking past him to set the bag on the small table she had set up in the corner. Simcoe watched her curiously, wondering what was in the bag. He didn't get to keep his curiosity for long. She set the bag on the edge of the table, taking out the Madeira and oil right away, setting them down for Simcoe to see. The Colonel walked over and picked up the bottle of Madeira, examining it. Lola took out the cup that was in the bad as well, gasping softly as the bag suddenly toppled off the table. Lola rushed to pick it up before Simcoe even had the chance to bend over.</p><p>"Clumsy are we?" He teases with a smirk, taking a good look at the bottle again. Lola scoffs a laugh, setting the bag down on the middle of the table. "This is a very good Madeira, where did you get it?" He asks, tilting his head slightly at Lola. She smiles, sitting down on her bed and looking up at him. </p><p>"A woman never shares her secrets." She says coyly, crossing her legs. Simcoe lips pursed thinly, and he sets the bottle down on the table</p><p>"I think you'll find keeping secrets from me is a very dangerous game." He warns, a touch of malice in his tone. Lola sighs, shaking her head. He was endlessly intriguing for her. He always acted so tough, even if he knew all he wanted was someone to love him.</p><p>"And what if I'm willing to play?" She asks, meeting his intense gaze once again. He didn't intimidate her, even if he should have. The Colonel realizes this, deciding to drop the sternness for now. </p><p>"Well, the Madeira isn't the largest concern at the moment." He decides, looking at the bag on the table. Lola couldn't help but let a smirk come to her face. Simcoe wondered why as he picked up the bag, peeking in. His expression went blank, clearly reflecting surprise. He looked up at Lola and then back into the bag, wondering if these were for her, or for him. Perhaps it was a joke. "Are these for you?" He asks, taking the ivory dildo out of the bag and turning it this way and that. He was oddly fascinated by it. Well- until jealousy set in as he realized it was larger than him. "Are you not satisfied with my-" Lola quickly cut him off, a large shit-eating grin on her face.</p><p>"They're not just for me." She purrs, smirking at him. Simcoe was dumbfounded, his brow furrowing with slight discomfort at the thought. He didn't fully trust Lola yet, and the idea of a dildo being used on him raised more than a few doubts. Lola could tell he was unsure, and simply smiled.</p><p>"All I ask is that we try the wooden one tonight. If you don't like it, we won't use them." She shrugs nonchalantly, still giving him a beaming smile. The Colonel sighs softly, setting the toys down on the cloth bag. He supposed that was a fair deal, after all he had nothing to lose. He takes off his scabbard once again, setting it down on the chair before walking back to the bed, remembering to take off his boots as well. Lola waited patiently, sighing contently.</p><p>"What are you planning tonight?" She asks the Colonel with a sultry grin. Simcoe smirks, climbing onto the bed and pulling Lola close playfully. She gasps softly, a grin on her face as she looked up at him. His eyes darkened with lust as he gently put his hand under her chin.</p><p>"Well, I can tell what you've been longing for." He purrs deeply, gently brushing his thumb over her plump lips. She shivers as a trickle of heat went to her groin, making her stomach tense. Simcoe chuckles at this, slowly starting to take off his uniform. "I knew you would understand what I meant." He purrs, tossing his uniform aside. The only thing he kept on was his pants for the moment. Lola whines, looking up at Simcoe as he loomed over her.</p><p>"Please..." She begs, her eyes half-lidded with want as she spread her legs for him. The grin on his face was priceless as he slid his hands up her thighs, hiking up her dress. Her breath quivered as his strong hands delicately caressed her inner thighs; she could feel warmth building between her legs, her cheeks and ears growing hot from the excitement. He leans down and kisses her tenderly, closing his eyes as she eagerly kissed him back. Their lips and tongues moved in harmony, both of them craving more. </p><p>Simcoe groans softly, slipping his tongue into her mouth and taking the more dominant role in the kiss. Lola shuddered in pleasure, letting her hands move up to his chest, feeling the strength in him. She couldn't wait for him to unleash the ravenous side of himself. She could tell there was a wilder side in him. Simcoe let out a soft moan as Lola's nails found his back, scratching him a little. </p><p>"Trying to rile me up, hm? Such a naughty girl." He purrs, his hand sliding to her slit, feeling the sensitive area gently. He grinned devilishly as he realized just how excited she was, feeling the warmth and slickness of arousal. Lola whimpers, almost sobbing from want as she spread her legs wider. Simcoe sat up, biting his lip harshly as he started pulling down his breeches. "You really want me that badly?" He asks with a smirk, grinning as his length sprung up, released from his pants. Lola nods eagerly, looking down at the Colonel's impressive cock. His aching length was pink with arousal, dripping precum. She couldn't wait for him to claim her. As lewd as the thought was, she wanted it more than anything. </p><p>"More than anything.~" She responds, craving him like she needed air to live. She would do anything for this man, lustful or otherwise. This was the answer Simcoe expected from her, and he smiles warmly. He looks down, carefully positioning himself at her entrance, ready to slip in. Lola clings to him, clawing at his back as she pulled him closer. Simcoe growls softly, biting his lip again. He slowly presses in, his expression blissing out as her warmth enveloped him, clasping tight around him. He groans with a lascivious hunger as Lola wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in to the hilt. </p><p>Lola loved the satisfaction of having him fully inside, wondering if he knew how pleasure her this way however. She had a couple doubts as he slowly pushed in and out. However when he paused from a sharp gasp she let out; he had hit her g-spot; she realized he wasn't a complete amateur. Simcoe was glad he had asked for advice around Holy grounds earlier that day. He slid his hand down to her clit, delicately pressing his thumb to it as he started thrusting into her. Lola gasps sharply as he rubbed tiny circles into the sensitive bud, making her legs shake and her stomach tense. </p><p>"Such a good girl for me." He praises, doing his best to keep his voice clear between the sensual groans pouring from his lips. Lola was a whimpering mess "Faster, yes?" He asks, hardly waiting for her to finish nodding in affirmation before picking up his pace. Lola moans sharply; crying out her lovers name; trying to egg him on.</p><p>"John!" She called out, whimpering as Simcoe eagerly rolled his hips, hitting her g-spot with great accuracy. Simcoe growls, tension building in his groin quickly from how tight she was around him, her warmth intoxicating and addictive. He hoped he could last long enough to satisfy her. Thankfully, she seemed to be in the same boat, her walls clamping around him as he rubbed her clit a bit faster.</p><p>"L-Lola..." He groans, his breath catching in his throat as he felt his climax growing nearer and nearer by the moment. Lola gasps, suddenly realizing her stomach was tensing and the heat in her core was turning into a flitting spark of pleasure. She moans sharply, clinging to him as she scratched his back roughly.</p><p>"Simcoe!" She cried, suddenly coming hard around his throbbing length. He let out a low grunt, his hips stuttering as he came, gently caressing her clit for a moment as she shook and shuddered beneath him. They sigh softly, relieved as they separated and lay on their backs. Simcoe was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Lola smiles, sitting up and helping him tug his pants back on. He hums softly, looking up at her with an oddly loving gaze. Her smile widens, seeing the calm of afterglow was enough to bring out his sweeter side. It was a rare serene moment between them. Then again maybe it was the post-sex clarity talking. Simcoe was a bit surprised as Lola suddenly straddled his waist, practically laying on top of him. He grunts softly, not that she was too heavy, but it was still weight on his chest. They chuckle softly at the silliness of this moment. </p><p>It didn't last long. The depth quickly returned to Simcoe's eyes, and he gently held onto her, looking a bit disappointed. He was worried that this plan wasn't worth losing Lola, and that perhaps he should leave to save her from the fate he had decided she would have. </p><p>"I think I should go soon..." He admits, looking up at her sadly, his tone low. Lola sighs, frowning. She wondered what exactly was wrong, unable to see the betrayal he wanted to go back on.</p><p>"You can stay a little longer... Besides, this plan you have to kill Hewlett... It's going to go fine." She figured that's what he was concerned about. But when her reassurance didn't show relief in his gaze, she began to suspect he was thinking about his previous lover, if he had one. "There's a woman you longed for." She says bluntly, thinking she figured him out. Well, she wasn't wrong, even if that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. Simcoe's eyes showed recollection, his brow furrowing briefly.</p><p>"Yes..." He sighs, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He wasn't about to cry in front of this woman. Not in front of Lola. "I did everything I could... But she didn't want me. She wanted the Major- but then her true feelings came out. She didn't seem to want anyone..." He says bitterly, his jaw clenching for a moment. Lola could understand him, see the hurt in his gaze. She wanted to fix that, let him know that everything was alright. He was safe with her.</p><p>"Forget about her. If she couldn't see how special you are, then she's blind. Everything you did was for her, or the crown. Right or wrong, you did anything and everything you could." She gently holds his cheek, and leans in, kissing him on the lips. Simcoe was surprised at the tenderness she showed him, oblivious to the plan he had in store. He was seriously regretting his choice. He loved her. </p><p>"You're right..." He says softly, realizing that holding onto Anna Strong's memory was foolish, and pointless. He had to let her go if he was gong to get anywhere. The only distraction she could afford right now was Lola. No, not a distraction. She was someone to fight for. A greater purpose besides revenge. Lola felt the Colonel relax underneath her, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her affectionately. She sighs contently, happy she finally had him relaxed.</p><p>In a way, Simcoe was the strangest man she had ever met. He was outwardly stoic and mysterious; dangerous to others, and likely himself. And yet he often spoke with a lofty politeness, and clearly was more respectful to women. He loved pain, craved it even; and yet he was clearly an ardent and passionate lover. He trusted her with all of this confidential and personal information, yet there was still a margin of doubt in his eyes about her. This man was a contradiction to himself. Perhaps he was not only at war with the rebels, but himself as well.</p><p>Lola could still see he was distracted however, figuring he was hell bent on leaving for the night. She sighs, kissing him deeply and then moving off of him a bit to give him room to breathe a little better, running her hand over his hair and scarred ear. </p><p>"You have to leave?" She asks, trying not to sound too disappointed. After all, she didn't want to guilt trip him and make him upset. "You already paid for the whole night..." She says softly, gently caressing his chest and running her hand over his shoulder. Simcoe's eyes were half lidded, somewhat sleepy and relaxed with her. Still, he gazed at her as if she was the most beautiful view in the world. Lola did the same, still feeling his chest and looking at every detail of him. She wanted to know him better than he knew himself before he left.</p><p>"Some odds and ends to tie up. But... Stay here and I'll be back momentarily." The Colonel's voice was polite and lofty as usual. Lola suddenly realized that his plan might have been taking place tonight. She laughs softly with a jovial grin, happy he was going to get back to her once he was gone. She wondered how he was going to take care of Hewlett, searching for the answer in his fathomless eyes. </p><p>"You are a curious man, John..." She says, somewhat amused. Sometimes Simcoe didn't seem to know just how special he was. His eyes were hazy with drowsiness as he stared at her, making him harder to read. "And I wonder if you'll miss me." She whispers, leaning in close and planting a kiss right next to his lips, almost teasing him. Simcoe responded without skipping a beat.</p><p>"So do I." He says coyly, making Lola let out a thoughtful hum. She wondered if it was an accidental response, like saying 'you too' after something; trying to be nice; even if it was the incorrect time to do so. In truth, Simcoe had finally decided he wasn't going to leave tonight. It seemed like his men were running late anyway.</p><p>"You know, my odds and ends can wait." He says at last, looking over at the table in the corner as a signal that he wanted to get up. He shifted, and Lola had to get out of the way to avoid falling off the bed. She watched him walk over to the table, pulling up the shoulder of her dress, as it had almost fallen off. She sat there comfortably, watching him pick up a cup, suddenly asking something unexpected.</p><p>"Can you read Lola?" He asks, wondering if she had read anything about him or other officers. Lola tilted her head, unable to read his expression while he was facing away from her: opening the bottle of Madeira and pouring himself a full glass.</p><p>"I can read men." She says softly, watching him face her again, cup in hand; by his side. Simcoe wondered exactly what she thought of him now, as he already knew she could read him like a book. But what exactly had she read that he hadn't already told her?</p><p>"What do you read in me?" He asks calmly. His tone, she noticed, wasn't lofty as it was before. Like he had finally realized he wasn't talking down to someone, but rather face-to-face; as an equal. Lola had to think about this for a moment, gliding her hand over her knees and down her leg in thought. What did she have to tell him that he didn't already know she knew?</p><p>"Sadness, I think." She says, playing at being unsure. Simcoe listened intently, not moving from his spot. "You're a man who only shows one side of himself to the world, that hard side... and keeps another hidden away." Hidden away like a sunken treasure in the deep ocean of his eyes, she thought. Simcoe raises his glass as he responded, moving It as he spoke as if to insinuate his point.</p><p>"When one values strength, one's drawn to it in others." He says boldly, not once letting his eyes drift from her gaze. "In an ally, a foe... Even a lover." He explained, feeling like expressing himself was a bit of weakness. Lola of course, knew the other meaning of this. He saw her as an equal, of course, she had known for a while. Perhaps that was why he was reluctant to trust her at first. He was scared of her, fearful that she may even be stronger than him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the bed, pulling the shoulder of her dress up once again as she approached him.</p><p>The tone in the room shifted as she crept closer to him, daring to meet him with a straight face. They could see each other clear as day when the smiles and flowery language were absent. This wasn't about a man and a harlot being together right now. Right now, this was a test of equals; and they knew it. She sighs as she tilts up her chin, looking into him as she asked the question Simcoe had been dreading.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" She asks quietly, as plainly as she could. This wasn't about pleasing him, or making him comfortable. This was asking hard questions, and getting hard answers; no lies, no excuses; facts. She saw the Colonel's pupils constrict, and his Adams apple bob from a quick swallow. She could see this was making him nervous.</p><p>"I barely know you." His tone hiked up again, defensive. In this quick interaction, she quickly learned something she hadn't realized before. And she was eager to test it, no matter the danger it would bring. Her gaze found his chest, a delicate hand resting on his sternum. He didn't flinch, which was a good sign. But he didn't know what she was up to.</p><p>She carefully moved her hand up, fingertips skimming through wiry hair until they found his collarbone. Her hand slowly opened, before quickly taking the underside of his jaw in her hand, holding him firmly; the side of her palm resting on his throat. She made him tilt his head up, her fingers digging into his skin. She was awarded immense satisfaction as he stiffened, letting out a restrained groan as he dropped his cup from shock. Lola loved the unsure glimmer in his eyes, she knew she had been correct with her assumption. </p><p>In an odd way, Simcoe longed to find someone stronger than himself, someone who could dominate him and not make him feel weak.</p><p>Lola was happy to oblige him.</p><p>"Oh trust me anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is actually the second time I've written the smut scene from Season 4 Episode 6, and I sincerely hope this time is better!</p><p>Also I only *just* realized what Simcoe's ORIGINAL plan was with killing Major Hewlett. Simcoe, you devilish BaStArD! I've watched the show literally 6 times and I never put two and two together? UhG. I literally had to write out what Simcoe said to really understand his fiendish plot. </p><p>(Well- at least what I THINK he meant, if my deduction seems incorrect, please let me know. &lt;3 )</p><p>I had to research 18th century sex toys. You're welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ailment Of Love Has No Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lola finally has the chance to satisfy Simcoe's more lascivious and dark needs. The Colonel allows himself to trust her more than he trusts himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know the love for Simcoe is bad if you've memorized all the lines from *ahem* THAT scene in S4E6. Someone needs to save me from myself! </p><p>Memorized or not, I had fun writing this!<br/>[ Simcoe's backstory from: The Makings of a Monster, by deathlessdeathwish ]</p><p> </p><p>Me: Oh I'll have this done in 4-5 days.<br/>Also Me: *Writing 7000 words in a day like a fucking maniac* Nvm lol, here it is in two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lola watched the unsure glimmer in his eyes change to lust as she moved her hand a little lower, grasping firmly at his neck. She remembered her first assumption of him: that he wanted to be in control; everything out of his grasp for too long. Now, she knew it was the opposite. He longed to be controlled by someone stronger than himself. People stronger than him were in short supply, but Lola was an odd exception to the rule. He let out a soft groan as she squeezed the sides of his neck, careful not to cut off his air. The sweet sound made her stomach tense with excitement.</p><p>"I trust you..." He mutters softly, his voice a little strained from the light pressure on his windpipe. Lola smirks, firmly starting to push him toward the bed. He obediently followed her lead, wondering what she was going to do.  He supposed it didn't matter, letting his eyes close as he was laid back on the bed. The Colonel tried to relax, trying not to think about the possibility of his men walking in at the worst possible time.</p><p>Lola smiles, taking in the sight of the half naked man in front of her. He was like a marble statue, the dim light from the lantern catching the curves and dips of his muscles. She glanced up at his face; seeing his relaxed expression; eyes closed. She stayed as quiet as he could, sneaking the riding crop out from under the bed. She wondered how long his calm demeanor would last, setting the riding crop beside him, before going over to the table to grab the bottle of oil and the smaller wooden toy. Lola couldn't help but smirk as she laid the items on the bed as well. </p><p>"Keep your eyes closed John." She instructs, climbing onto the bed beside him. He nods, taking a deep breath in anticipation. He held his breath, wondering if he was going to feel the sting of pain on his body. Instead Simcoe felt his lover's hands on his hips, firmly pushing up. He realized she wanted him to move a bit, shifting until Lola seemed happy. He felt her fingers slip under the rim of his breeches, carefully sliding them off. He fought the urge to shiver at the sudden chill of air on his length.</p><p>Lola grins, biting her lip mischievously as she slid her hand up his cock, which was laying half-mast against his stomach. She chuckles softly as she watched his expression twist with pleasure. A low groan escaped him, his lips parted from the blissful sigh. Lola slowly tightened her grip around his length, gradually coaxing him to his full length. She could feel more heat radiating from his groin, the arousal getting to him. Lola's body couldn't resist sending a wave of heat to her core at the thought of his thick cock filling her. He tried to buck his hips, wanting more friction that she was giving him. She laughs softly at the meek attempt, putting one hand on his hip to hold him steady. Lola tsks; watching Simcoe squirm with need; his hands clutching at the bedsheets. </p><p>"You really need me that badly?" She asks, giving in to his want as she slowly pumped his cock, swiping her thumb over the tip to get the precum that had beaded at the tip. He let out a soft whimper, his cock twitching in her hold. </p><p>"Yes..." He says with a shaky breath as she squeezed a little harder, picking up her pace. He shivers as her other hand pulled away from his hip; she trusted him not to buck his hips for the moment. He wondered what she was going to do, though he dared not to open his eyes. He trusted her, mostly. </p><p>Lola hums thoughtfully, moving the wooden toy and oil out of his field of view, just in case he decided to open his eyes. She knew he would try it at least once. Perhaps she would put a blindfold on him when he decided to take a peek. Gently, she cupped his balls in her free hand, making him tense at first. He groans softly as she delicately fondled him.</p><p>"Lola..." He whines softly, struggling to fight the temptation of bucking his hips. Lola smirks, pumping his length at the tip a bit faster. He hissed through his teeth, his hands clutching at the sheets. Warmth and tension was thick in his groin, making his stomach and thighs tense. Finally he couldn't take the temptation anymore, he let his eyes flutter open, looking down at Lola's skillful hands. He glanced up at Lola as her hands stilled, seeing the dangerous gleam of confidence in her eyes. He swallowed nervously, wondering if a punishment awaited him. He couldn't help but shudder in excitement, remembering the sharp sting of the riding crop. Lola sighs, shaking her head at the Colonel as she picked up the riding crop and showed it to him. </p><p>"You think you deserve a few swats with this, hm?" She asks, tapping his thigh with it gently. Simcoe swallows; deciding to be honest; he nods yes. Lola grins playfully "I only reward good behavior. And to encourage that..." She gets up, taking the cloth bag from the table and bring it back over to him. "You're going to wear this blindfold." She says softly, reaching forward with the bag and tying it around his head, blocking his view. Simcoe chews his lip, laying his head back again. </p><p>"I'll be good..." He promises, hoping Lola would at least pity him. Lola smirks, biting her lip as she slid her hands under his thighs, making him spread his legs so she could get between them. Simcoe shivers at her touch again, squirming as she rubbed the underside of his tip with two fingers. A bolt of tension shot to his groin as she massaged the sensitive area. She grabbed the riding crop and gave him a sharp swat on his inner thigh, making him tense and let out a surprised yelp. His cock throbbed in response to the bitter-sweet sting, more precum dripping down his length. Lola smiles, pumping him with one hand while she reached for the oil.</p><p>"That's my good boy.~" She purrs lustfully, taking the cork off the oil bottle with her teeth, making a satisfying *pop* sound. Simcoe's ear pricked at the noise, and he lifted his head up curiously. Lola chuckles at the way his lips parted from surprise and curiosity. She noted that his mouth was an effective way to tell how he was feeling; besides his eyes. She poured a few drops on his length, lubing it so her hand could glide more smoothly on his aching member. He groans deeply as she stroked faster, distracted by the pleasure. Lola used this moment to pour a little oil on her thigh to slick up her fingers, since she didn't have a free hand to pour it directly in her hand.</p><p>"Keep being good, you'll get your reward.~" She encourages. Simcoe loved the praise, biting his lip harshly as his breath quickened. She could feel he was getting close, his thighs tense and his moans quaking. She gently presses her lubed fingers against his entrance, knowing he would flinch. Simcoe tensed at the touch, letting out a surprised gasp. She smirks, gently rubbing circles around it.</p><p>"Relax, and trust me." She reminds him, slowly moving her hand up and down his length to keep him interested. Simcoe swallows, doing his best to relax. Finding he was still tense a moment later, she tried to convince him. "If you relax, I can show you some of the most intense pleasure you'll ever feel." She purrs softly, giving his length a little squeeze. Simcoe let out a quiet whine, letting his body go limp. Lola smiles, carefully and slowly sliding finger in.</p><p>Simcoe gasps at the initially odd sensation, tightening around her finger for a second before remembering to relax. He groans softly as she wiggles her finger, feeling something more interesting. He didn't know what this was at first. Lola smiles, slowly pumping her finger in and out. Simcoe shudders, his length twitching as she nudges a second finger against his entrance. He wanted to hold her, see her doing this to him. He wanted her to see his eyes and the bliss within.</p><p>"This may sting a little." She warns, sliding it in gradually. Simcoe gasps softly at the twinge of pain, his length throbbing from it. Lola carefully curled her fingers, searching for a special spot her Molly friend [James] had been talking about. Simcoe suddenly let out a sharp gasp, tightening around her fingers as a jolt of tension shot to his groin. She smirks. Bullseye.</p><p>"L-Lola!" He cried out sharply as she started rubbing circles into his sweet spot, pumping his length at the same time. Simcoe wasn't going to last like this, quivering as he bucked his hips into Lola's touch. He couldn't help it, eagerly rutting into Lola's hand as she rubbed the sensitive hub of nerves. His hips stuttered, a clear sign that he was close. Lola hums, biting her lip as she sped up her ministrations, making Simcoe wail in pleasure. "Please!" He begged suddenly. Lola pulled her hands away, watching his length twitch from closeness. Simcoe whimpers, swallowing as he clutched at the sheets again. He wondered why she had stopped. "Lola..." He pleaded, trying his best to stay still. She hushed him, grabbing the wooden dildo and slicking it with oil.</p><p>"Shhh, patience John." She reminds him, pressing the tip of the toy to his entrance. His mouth opened more in a silent gasp, his hands clenching at the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Lola could tell he wanted it, watching him wet his lips with his tongue. She couldn't help but notice how different he acted with his vision taken from him. He was letting loose, showing Lola how vulnerable he could be. She smiles, seeing the irony; it took strength to reveal such weakness.</p><p>Simcoe groans softly, his length throbbing with need as he rolled his hips into the air. He needed something to touch him besides the tip of this toy pressing against him. He whines as he felt a drop of precum slide down his length. Or was it oil? He wasn't sure anymore. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel it pulsing in his length. He was almost sure Lola would be able to hear it in his chest. How long was she going to make him wait? He wouldn't dare open his mouth though; knowing his patience would be rewarded. Still, his body didn't heed his pleads; begging for her.</p><p>He had waited long enough to wonder what the toy would feel like. He let out a soft moan at the thought of having the full feeling again, his hips tilting up. Lola caught his attention again as she gently rubbed the head of the toy against his entrance, teasing him. He whimpers, desperate now for the tension in his groin to be relieved. The heat was getting unbearable. Lola loved watching him squirm, finally deciding to oblige him by slowly sliding the toy in to the first bead, making Simcoe gasp as it slid in suddenly. His body pulled at it, yearning for more. Lola chuckles.</p><p>"You want more baby?" She asks in a husky tone, making Simcoe nods vigorously, his length twitching with want. Lola smirks, biting her lip as she thought of how to make him go wild. "Beg for it." She commanded, making Simcoe's body tense with arousal. He would only admit to Lola that he loved being ordered around by her.</p><p>"I-I want it! Please let me have it..." He whimpers, his voice shaking from the excitement. Lola chuckles deeply, teasing putting pressure on the toy. Simcoe sobbed from want, his muscles hard from the tension.</p><p>"You don't want it, not with the way you're begging.~" She teases naughtily, licking her lip. Simcoe huffs, starting to get a little ticked off from this woman's incessant taunting. A growl escaped him as he found the nerve to talk back. Mistake.</p><p>"Damnit, I want-!" He cut himself off as he felt the toy starting to be removed. He swallowed, remembering his place as he forced himself to calm down. Lola tsks, sliding her hand up his thigh. Simcoe shivered from her touch, wondering if she was going to do another dreadfully long pause.</p><p>"Hush. You're not the one in control right now. Now, let me hear you beg, properly this time." To give him a little encouragement, she firmly spanked him with her hand. Simcoe yelped, tensing from the pleasure that shot to his groin.</p><p>"I n-need it! Please Lola!" He pleads, immediately rewarded as Lola slid the second bead of the toy in, this one larger. He gasps, crying out in pleasure as she pushed and pulled on the toy, rubbing it against his sweet spot. He was seeing stars, the lack of friction to his length was going to draw this out for a while. For now though, this was euphoria.</p><p>Lola grinned devilishly, watching his length bob against his stomach every few moments from the attention she was giving his prostate. Delicious little whimpers poured from him as he squirmed, his hips bucking as she spanked him again. To her delight, he started counting softly.</p><p>"T-Two... P-Please..." He stammered, his voice a little hoarse from moaning. Lola grinned at the quiet plea, finding the contrast of the hardened Colonel and the submissive plaything rather amusing. Still, he had been very good; aside from a couple small infractions; and deserved his reward. Lola hums, sliding in the last portion of the toy. She gasps softly as it slid in up to the flared base, his body eagerly accepting it. Simcoe cried out in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut under the blindfold. Lola smirks as she starts pumping the toy in and out of him, being careful at first, until Simcoe pleaded with her:</p><p>"Faster!" He shouted, bucking his hips with Lola's rhythm. She smirks, eagerly hiking up her pace as she decided to relieve the pressure, taking his aching length into her hand. Simcoe gasps at the sudden friction, his hips stuttering from the immense pleasure. He was going to bust, and there was no stopping it this time. The heat and tension came to a peak, making his thighs tense and his back arch. He let out a deep groan as he suddenly came hard onto his stomach and Lola's hand. She smirks, biting her lip at the sheer amount of seed. He groans deeply, quivering from aftershocks as Lola slowed her ministrations, letting his climax ride itself out. He let out a long sigh as she let go of his length, basking in the afterglow. He didn't notice as Lola cleaned him up, even slipping his pants back on.</p><p>The relief was heavenly, and Simcoe swore he could feel the touch of an angel caressing his sides. But as clarity set in, he realized it was Lola's hands, smooth and tender against him. Still, he liked the attention. He didn't bother opening his eyes, the blindfold still over his eyes. The silence between the two of them was truly still. Without sight, he didn't know how she was feeling. He couldn't see her body language, or read her smile. Nor could he be sure why she was caressing his chest and shoulders.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" She suddenly asks again. Unlike before, he knew the answer to this question. </p><p>"Yes." He answer simply. This is why he didn't ask questions when Lola nudged him to get up. He obediently rose from the bed, slow and powerful. He towered over Lola without making her feel smaller. Lola didn't move him yet, taking the chair in the corner and moving it in front of the tent post next to the bed. Simcoe turned his head to follow the sound of her footsteps, unsure what she was doing however. Either way, it didn't matter: he knew it would be exciting. She always had surprises in store for him.</p><p>Lola's idea was devious indeed. She couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as she turned around and grabbed some extra rope she kept in the corner of the tent. She had it for repairs, not for tying men up. She hadn't had the fortune of finding one that liked being restrained. But now, she had the chance to do so, whether Simcoe liked it or not. She figured he wouldn't stop her. She held onto the rope, guiding Simcoe with her free hand. </p><p>"Sit." She instructed as the back of Simcoe's knees grazed the seat of the chair. The Colonel did as he was told, sitting down carefully. He groans softly as the toy inside him slipped in just a little further, reminding him it was there; of course, he hadn't forgotten where it was. Simcoe listened to her walk around him, hearing the scratchy sound of rope rubbing against itself. </p><p>"You're tying me up?" He asks calmly, letting her pull his hands behind his back, positioning them on either side of the tent post. Lola smiles, humming in affirmation as she secured his hands tightly to the wood pole. Simcoe tested his bonds, making sure they were secure. He was oddly nonchalant, unbothered by the compromised position he had willingly found himself in. Lola hums softly, making Simcoe tilt his head up toward her voice.</p><p>"I know you like pain, and you like being submissive... An odd mix, don't you think?" She asks thoughtfully, walking over to the Colonel's uniform curiously. In all honesty she was just making him wait and was passing the time for herself. Simcoe bit his cheek to stave off the boredom, tapping his finger against the post idly. </p><p>"Strange combinations can be the most delicious ones." He says with a slight grin. Lola chuckles at him, looking at the lapel on the Colonel's uniform, which was tossed haphazardly on the rug in her tent. His scabbard however was leaning against another chair. It was then that she spotted his prized bayonet; sheathed in a leather cover. The handle glimmered in the light of the lantern, the brilliant sheen showed just how well-kept it was. She carefully picked it up by the handle, examining it after she had unsheathed it. She couldn't ignore the fact that it had been serrated, the notches in the metal appeared to have been hand sharpened, no doubt by the Colonel himself. After all, what sort of madman would make a weapon like this even more dangerous? Someone crazy, brilliant, and eager to cause pain: Simcoe. Out of curiosity, she pressed her finger against one of the serrated points. She quickly took her finger away, impressed with how sharp it was. Upon closer inspection, there was dried blood in the notches. She guessed there was no good way to clean something like this.</p><p>A sinister idea seeded itself in her head. She smirks, looking back at Simcoe; still tied up and blind. She wondered if he would mind too much if she proposed the idea to him. Well, he had already let her whip him; bite him; tie him up; surely carving into him was okay too. She walked back toward him, setting down the blade quietly to tug his pants off a bit, just enough for his length to be out. She chuckles as she saw he was hard again. Even just waiting was enough to tease him into arousal.</p><p>"You're so patient." She praises, climbing onto his lap and carefully positioning herself so she could ride him. Simcoe swallowed, anticipating the warmth of her walls around him. He groans softly as she slides down, enveloping his aching length. Lola moans deeply, happy he could make her feel just as full as the first time he had taken her. She flexed around him, making him tense with pleasure. Lola chuckles softly, leaning over and grabbing the bayonet off the ground. Simcoe pulled at his restraints futilely, every move she made was torture; and he loved it.</p><p>Finally it was time to show Simcoe the trouble he was in. She carefully removed the blindfold with her free hand, tossing it aside. The Colonel slowly opened his eyes, his pupils blown from being in the dark for so long. They constricted from the light, and Simcoe blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the dim glow of the lantern. His eyes quickly found the bayonet she was holding up; as he stared at it, the smallest of smiles came to his lips. Lola bit her lip momentarily as she felt Simcoe's member pulse with excitement. Other than his body's natural reaction he made no other move to show her his glee. He glanced between her and the bayonet.</p><p>"I should warn you that blade had brought death to many, and pain enough to make others long for it." He says softly, looking up at her. Lola hums, studying the notches on the blade again. She wondered just how many had fallen from this accursed metal.</p><p>"But it's never brought fear to you, before now?" She asks with a mischevious smile, staring into him. Lola could see he was feigning confidence, but he wasn't afraid. Simcoe's eyes were bright, looking up at her intently as he responded.</p><p>"I am not afraid." He says as-a-matter-of-factly, almost triumphantly. If he was looking his death in the face, he was doing so with bravery. Lola scoffs a laugh.</p><p>"Because you trust I won't hurt you?" She asks. Of course, she wasn't talking about hurting, she was talking about killing. The only sting that would truly burn was the pain of death. Simcoe's tone dropped an octave in warning, taking this a bit more seriously than Lola. After all, he was the one tied up. </p><p>"Because I trust that if you do, you know the consequences would be fatal." Simcoe retorts, watching Lola mull over what she was going to do; more specifically; where she was gong to cut. Simcoe noticed evidence of sadness in her gaze, wondering what she remembered from a forgotten time. There was a dangerous fire in her that had never been put out; hidden anger that she kept deeper than her skin. </p><p>"Maybe I've seen so much... I don't fear consequences..." She mutters softly, never taking her eyes off the bayonet. Simcoe's breath hastened from adrenaline as she pressed the tip of the blade to his pec, piercing his skin. He gasps, tensing from the sharper sting, his expression twisting from pain to pleasure in an instant. Lola could feel his length twitch inside her, a good sign he was enjoying himself. His thoughts had fogged from the pure lust in his system, barely able to control his breathing. Lola was delighted at the strong reaction, watching his composure crumble.</p><p>"Does it feel good, to take your armor off? And put yourself in my hands?" She asks softly, feeling his aching member twitch again in response, telling her the answer before he even had the chance to think about it. She studied his expression, wondering if he was going to answer. "Tell me..." She whispers, grinning as his expression blissed out. He took a quivering breath in before blurting the first thing that came to his head, almost pleading as his body shook with arousal.</p><p>Y-Yes..." He stuttered, his eyes half mast as he gazed up at her. Lola grinned at his answer, smirking. She sighs softly, relaxing around him as a certain question came to mind. She had been wanting to ask this for a while.</p><p>"You don't take me like other men do. Why?" She asks sweetly, genuinely curious to see what he would respond with, though she had a feeling she already knew. In an odd contrast, he seemed freaked out by the question.</p><p>"I don't know!" He insisted quickly, shaking his head. This was the first time Lola had seen him so afraid. The thrill was almost too much as she tightened around him, heat in her core making her stomach tense. She held his chest, making Simcoe tense. Even he couldn't deny the odd and arousing nature of this moment; his bayonet gleaming in the dim light; in the hands of the one person he trusted. He studied her expression for a moment before his eyes leapt back to the blade. </p><p>"I think it's because you want me to feel something, you want to see just a little bit of love in my eyes..." Her hand slid to the nape of his neck as she pressed the edge of the bayonet to his neck. She could feel his length throb inside her once more, and this time she would acknowledge it. Simcoe swallowed, his eyes wide as he watched Lola raise up on his length.</p><p>"Don't deny it..." She demands, letting herself down, taking Simcoe back in to the hilt. Simcoe let out a high and sensual moan, his gaze never leaving Lola as his breath quivered. "Don't fear it..." She instructed again, gradually bobbing on his cock faster. Simcoe was desperate for her to go faster, for now he had to be content with the slower pace, feeling her tighten around him with every thrust in. They both let out a deep moan, expressions blissed out as all the right spots were hit, pleasure flowering in their cores with each passing moment.</p><p>"Oh, to care what other people think, even people you barely know," She grabbed his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head up again. She needed him to know who was on top. His eyes were almost closed with submissive bliss, letting her bounce up and down on his aching prick. "maybe that's the way to the love you want." She purrs, her voice high from lust and pleasure. It was hard enough to think with a lust fogged conscience, it was harder still to speak. </p><p>She brought the bayonet around to the tent post, finding the rope with the blade and giving it a quick saw. The serrated blade cut through it like warm butter. The exact moment his hands were free, Simcoe switched gears, his hands possessively grabbing her love handles. He was like a starved animal, ravenous for pleasure. He eagerly helped her bounce on his length, his cock aching for release from the sensual encounter. He needed to please her, show her how amorous he could be. Lola moans softly, out of breath, her legs sore from doing most of the work.</p><p>"Say my name..." She demanded, the question not registering at first with Simcoe, so she repeated herself. "Say my name!" She ordered. Their breathing was faster now, the undeniable peak of pleasure was within reach, just beyond a few more moments. "Say it." She hissed, squeezing his neck harder now, enough to leave a bruise. Simcoe's almost laughed, the irony dawning on him like it had before for Lola. Showing his weakness had taken strength, but now he was reaping the rewards. "Say it." She huffs again, squeezing tightly around his throbbing member. Simcoe was seconds away from his orgasm, his breath shaking. </p><p>"Colonel Simcoe." Motlow knocked on the tent post by the tent flap, making them stop in frustration. Simcoe took Lola off of himself, glaring at the tent flap as if it had murdered Hewlett before he could. Lola sighs, tucking a strand of hair back into her messy bun, trying not to be upset. After all, this was probably news on Simcoe's plot to kill Hewlett, whatever it was. Lola knew it was mandatory that Simcoe do what he had set out to do. She watched him get dressed, putting his garments on slow, and yet he barely bothered to fully button up his vest or fix his tussled hair. She watched him step out, and stepped outside to see where he was off to. Perhaps it was none of her business, but if he wasn't going far, she wanted to know. </p><p>Simcoe walked up to Motlow; bayonet in hand; the cart in place with a tarp over a body. But Simcoe's heart sank as his man lifted the blanket, only to reveal Brant's bloody corpse. He clenched his jaw and swallowed, hardly masking his frustration. Still, perhaps it was better this way. His original plan would have gotten Lola killed, and he had grown too fond of her to lose her now. Motlow turned back to his Colonel, almost not believing what had happened himself. </p><p>"Hewlett did it. Threw him right out the window." He says in a somewhat hushed voice. Simcoe suspected something fishy. What were the odds that the unsuspecting Major, unskilled in combat, would best one of his rangers in a fight? No, that was preposterous!</p><p>"Hewlett did this? All by himself?" He asks skeptically. Motlow turned his head down, unsure how to give his Colonel an answer. He seemed ashamed that he hadn't helped his fellow Ranger. Simcoe was more blunt on the other hand, not bothering to address his concern to his man.</p><p>"Take it north. Find a ditch. Throw him in it." He ordered choppily, not showing an ounce of remorse. Motlow knew better than to argue, quickly climbing onto the cart and setting out to do what his Colonel had asked him to do. Simcoe turned back toward Lola's tent, seeing Lola waiting outside for him. He fumbled with sheathing his bayonet for a moment, finally sliding it in and trudging back to her tent. He was frustrated and empty handed. </p><p>Lola saw the disappointment and dull rage in Simcoe's eyes, at least thankful that he wasn't furious. Clearly things had not gone as planned. She would have to ask why, and then fix his mood. After all, he had paid for the whole night. </p><p>Simcoe walked into the tent with a long sigh, immediately taking a seat on the bed. He slouched, leaning over his knees and looking down at his boots. Lola could see he was deep in thought, approaching slowly. Simcoe didn't see her, wondering if he should tell her the reason for his shame. Would it break her trust with him, or strengthen it?</p><p>Lola leaned down, gently tilting his head up to look at her. She wanted to see his expression so she could see what exactly she needed to do to help him. To her surprise, Simcoe acted aloof, pulling his face away from her hand, keeping is head down. He didn't want her to read his guilt, to see the treachery he had almost wrought on her. Well, now Lola was really suspicious. There was something he didn't want her to know, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>"John... What did you do?" She probes, sitting beside him. She wasn't angry, she was concerned. Seeing this amount of guilt in him was wracking her to her core. She could feel the ache in Simcoe's heart just by hearing the shaky breath he let out. She wanted to comfort him, looking down at his clasped hands. She gently set her hand on his, holding him gently and caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. </p><p>A hot tear landed on her fingers, making Lola look up at the Colonel as he turned to face her. Her heart twinged with pain as she saw his eyes were watery and pink with tears. Simcoe swallowed the lump in his throat futilely, taking a deep breath to try and clear his conscience. He sniffles, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sighing with huff. Lola rephrased her previous statement.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, holding his gaze as he thought about what he wanted to say. What was he supposed to say? Hey, Hewlett's not dead, but that's okay, if my plan had succeeded, you would have died. Obviously he couldn't phrase it like that, and she would know he was lying if he tried to twist the story around. He chews his lip, deciding he would tell her. </p><p>Everything.</p><p>"Hewlett isn't dead. One of my men is, instead..." He begins. Lola frowns, immediately disappointed that he hadn't achieved what he set out to do. Still, she couldn't ignore the incompetence of his men.</p><p>"That's what you get for not doing something yourself." She says honestly, sighing. Simcoe held back from glaring at her, even if she was right. </p><p>"That's not why I'm upset..." He continues, squeezing his hands together. Lola watches his body language carefully, as well as his eyes. She wanted the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "I'm upset with myself because my original plan was to frame you for the murder of Major Hewlett." He admits, realizing that telling her this could come back and bite him in the ass; as a plot for murder against an officer of the King's army; if Lola spilled the news to the right people. The gravity of the confession hit Lola like a brick, her expression faltering as he went on. "I was to bring him here, kill him, leave, and see you be shot or hanged on the spot as revenge for the death of the Major by the redcoats in the area." He explains, a bitter tone entering his voice. He hated himself now for this plot. "I grew close to you... And..." He looked up at Lola, his eyes still welled with tears. </p><p>"I found that... I love you." He finally puts his feeling to words, a sad smile coming to his face. Lola's eyes watered with happy tears. Despite the betrayal, and the treachery, she couldn't have cared less. Love was funny that way, a disease for which there was no cure. </p><p>"John..." She reaches over and wipes away his tears, her smile mirroring his. Their love was different, but it was just an incurable as anyone else's. "If you had killed the king and blamed it on me, I would take whatever the punishment I got. So long as I had the promise of being with you in hell." She laughs softly, making Simcoe scoff a laugh. He was relieved she wasn't too upset, a weight lifted from his chest, allowing him to breathe again. "I love you too." She pulled Simcoe close, happy as he embraced her tenderly. Somehow they had found the exact person they each needed. Their love was twisted, tainted, tender. </p><p>Simcoe let out a soft sigh, pulling away from the hug as he wiped his eyes again. He seemed calm now, his conscience collected and his body relaxed. Lola felt the same way, looking up at Simcoe expectantly; she had a feeling he had something else to say. But exactly what, she wasn't sure.</p><p>"I grew up in India. I've never set foot in England... My parents were Welsh, but my father was stationed at Fort William, tending to the mongrels of Bengal. As a reward, he got put in a tiny cell with sixty other men, which was only meant to hold three... But despite losing my father, I didn't lose any of my strength, as a matter of fact I thrived. I was not the loved child, my dead brothers seem to have stolen that from me." He began with a sigh, chewing his lip. Lola was greatly intrigued, listening to his story with fascination. </p><p>"By and by, my brother was born, and we moved to the Dutch colony of Guyana. My uncle made me an indentured servant at the young age of five... I was ignored yet again, not only by my uncle, but my own mother. I grew bitter toward her... As far as I was concerned, the slave girl Addie was my mother. She was the one looking after me..." He took pause, glancing over at Lola as he contemplated if he should continue.</p><p>"It was here I learned to love delivering pain... unfortunately to the slaves. I regret it now. And I suppose I got what was coming to me, because I had to follow the same rules as them, being a servant myself. I overslept on my 12th birthday, and the overseer, Myrick, lashed me 15 times. I begged and pleaded for mercy as I was dragged out of my bed. Addie pleaded for mercy for my sake, as she was the only one slave I had never harmed..." He swallows, shaking his head. </p><p>"My mother stayed silent. She did nothing to stop it... All of this, and my brother was treated like a little prince. I grew to hate him, watching him glower at me smugly. One day I was put in charge of his bath." He paused, looking up at Lola to see an expression of shock and likely a margin of disgust. He decided to end his story here, feeling a small bit of guilt for things he had no control over. </p><p>"You drowned him." She says softly. Simcoe was surprised as he stared back up at her. He nods, confirming her deduction. Lola chuckles softly, making Simcoe laugh as well. "It wasn't your fault you grew up as you did. We're all influenced by the things and people around us. Young minds, especially, are the easiest to imprint information on. Kids soak things up like sponges, whether you want them to or not. It's unavoidable." She says softly. Simcoe hums, nodding in agreement. He had to agree that his young life was completely out of his control, aside from a select few things. And even so, the things he did have control over, were only to make himself stronger. </p><p>"I have a sob story too." She admits, not waiting for Simcoe to respond. "I don't remember a lot of it, because I've blocked it out. But my mother was a harlot, my father a sailor. I never met him. I didn't have a proper father figure to tell me what was right, and what was wrong. So I was learned up by my mother, who could read people, but not books. I learned a little math, to count coins, but that's just about all I learned academically. Besides- well, learning to seduce men when I was old enough." She sighs, her gaze clouded with pain as it had been earlier. </p><p>"My mother had the misfortune of getting an angry, drunk client. She did something to upset him, and he beat her... Over and over again... I heard her cries and tried to help her, only to be smacked away while my mother used that time to get up. This drunk client was an officer, and another redcoat came in just as my mother hit him with a backhand." She clenched her jaw, and Simcoe set a comforting hand on her back. "She shouldn't have struck him... And he shouldn't have struck her. All of it was just a big fucking mess." She says softly. The Colonel frowns, seeing the hurt in her heart made his own chest ache.</p><p>"She was sent to a prison ship, and I was taken in by the other women of the night... I've seen so much violence be taken by these other women. Taking any and all men that they can get their hands on. Too many have been hurt or killed. That's why my rate is so high. It keeps some of the drunks away, usually. And I get picky." She admits with a smile. Simcoe hums thoughtfully.</p><p>"Seems we both have pain we resolved in different ways..." He gently caresses her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. She chuckles at this, quickly forgetting the pain of her past as she was pulled close by the man who loved her. They melted into one another's embrace, enjoying the closeness and warmth. Lola gently tugs at his sleeve, getting his attention. He looks up curiously.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" She asks with a laugh. Simcoe chuckles with her, wondering what surprised she had for him now..</p><p>"This again?" He asks with a playful smirk. Lola hums, raising her eyebrow, still waiting for an answer. He nods. "With my life." He responds. Lola knew that already of course, he wouldn't have told her anything about him if he didn't.</p><p>"That's what I thought." She starts taking off his vest. He smiles at her, helping her with his clothes after he took off his scabbard and set it aside on the bed. He figured she wanted to use his bayonet again. Once again, he found himself naked in front of this woman. She chuckles as she realized the wooden toy was still inside him. He shifts a little as the toy pressed temptingly against his sweet spot.</p><p>"Am I allowed to take it out now?" He asks quietly, looking to her for permission. Lola hums, mulling over what to do. Remembering the larger ivory toy, she smirks mischievously. Simcoe knew he was in for it now; that smile could only mean one thing; she had an idea. </p><p>"Get on your hands and knees, and maybe I'll take it out." She instructs. Simcoe bit his lip, turning around and obediently doing as she told him. His cheeks burned with a bit of embarrassment, realizing how compromised he must have looked. This was a vulnerable position, but Simcoe knew now that positions like this felt the best. Lola got up from the bed, grabbing the ivory toy off the table and bringing it back over to him. She couldn't help but wonder if he already knew what she was going to do. </p><p>Simcoe gasps softly as he felt the toy inside him being tugged. He tried to relax, letting out a long sigh. Lola smirks as she watched him unwind, slowly and carefully taking the wooden toy out. After the largest bead, it slid out without resistance. Simcoe shuddered at the empty sensation, biting his lip.</p><p>"Ahhh..." He let out a soft groan, biting his lip as he felt Lola pour a little oil on his back. He shuddered, wondering why she had put it there, until he felt a heavier toy rubbing into the oil. He realized quickly that Lola was lubing up ivory dildo. "Please..." He begs quietly. He lusted for the feeling of something larger filling him to the brim, making him see stars from the unrelenting pleasure. He was picturing everything before it was happening, so when Lola pressed the tip of the toy to his entrance, he let out a sharp whimper. Lola watched him tense, his legs spreading eagerly. She chuckles softly, biting her lip as she rubbed it against him.</p><p>"You want this, hm?" She asks with a smirk, pressing it in just a little. Simcoe nods vigorously, shivering as she pressed the tip in. His cock was twitching incessantly, begging for more.</p><p>"Yes!" He cried out desperately, gasping as Lola pushed more into him. He sobbed with want, tightening around the toy as she pushed it in up to the base. He whimpers, biting his lip as he felt Lola push and pull on the dildo to tease him. He whimpers, wishing Lola would pump it into him. "Lola..." He whines softly, biting his lip. Lola slowly starts to thrust the toy into him, humming in delight at the sensual and needy moans pouring from Simcoe. He needed to climax, release the tension he had gathered earlier. Lola bit her lip, feeling familiar heat in her center as she listened to his begging and pleading. </p><p>"Lay on your back darling." She purrs softly, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Simcoe nods, slowly rolling over onto his back. He let out a slow sigh, looking up at Lola, who was now straddling his waist. He gasps softly as he realized what Lola was doing, his length throbbing as Lola slid down onto him. He whimpers, holding her close and eagerly bucking his hips. Lola moans deeply, squirming as she bounces on his length, continuing what they had started. Simcoe couldn't take it, sitting up and eagerly holding her hips, helping her bounce on his cock once more. He tensed around the toy, shuddering as he felt her tighten round him.</p><p>"L-Lola..." He groans deeply, reaching up and holding the back of her head, pulling her into a frenzied kiss. The pleasure melted in with the need, both of them ravenous for the other. Their love was beautiful and flawed, the hardened Colonel and the lascivious woman of the night. A Masochist and Sadist, was a match made in hell. Their passion was a blazing fire as it came to its peak, both of them locked in the embrace. </p><p>"John..." Lola whimpered breathlessly, kissing him deeply. He melted into the kiss, everything wrong with the world seemed to melt away as he held her. Nothing could have broken him away from this moment as his body calmed, and he felt Lola relax. He laid back with her, affectionately brushing the hair out of her face as he looked into her eyes. She met his gaze, a smile gracing her lips as she kissed him. </p><p>"I love you..." He said softly, caressing her cheek as he laid on his side, facing her. Lola smiles, stifling a yawn to respond.</p><p>"I love you too." She purrs softly. She grinned at him, watching his eyes close with bliss. She cuddled up with him, laying still in his embrace. This was all Simcoe had ever wanted, to be loved. And Lola had to admit, it was a nice change of pace to finally have someone who appreciated her for who she was, and made her feel loved. Truly loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are in for an odd treat. I thought of a fun new ship, and I believe it's the first of it's kind. You might call me crazy, but with the plot I have planned, it will make a touch of sense. Abraham Woodhull x Edmund Hewlett! </p><p>God I just want to squeal with excitement! And yes, I'll be using a subplot, if ya'll know me. &gt;:) I wonder if you can guess which subplot I'm using...<br/>I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm happy to keep writing more! </p><p>(Also I highly recommend listening to "Oh Ana" by Mother Mother. Sums up Simcoe pretty damn well. Also "The Masochism Tango," by Tom Lehrer.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As long as Simcoe makes me squeal with delight while he's on-screen, I won't stop writing about him. &lt;3</p><p>The same goes for Hewlett honestly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>